La lettre
by jennyalissime
Summary: Un jour où elle est désespérée par sa vie, Hermione lit une mystérieuse lettre. Emue par ce qui est écrit, elle décide d'y répondre et de l'envoyer au destinataire inconnu. Une relation amoureuse par courrier commence. HG-SR RATING M au dernier chapitre!
1. La lettre

**Me revoilà reparti pour une quatrième fic qui j'espère vous plaira.**

**Elle met en scène deux personnages principalement qui ne sont autre que Hermione Granger et Sévérus Rogue.**

**Résum : Un jour où elle est désespérée par sa vie, Hermione lit une mystérieuse lettre. Emue par ce qui est écrit, elle décide d'y répondre et de l'envoyer au destinataire inconnu mais qui n'est autre que Sévérus Rogue. Ainsi, une relation amoureuse par courrier s'épanouie jusqu'au jour ou ils décident de se rencontrer pour la première fois. **

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Les pensées de Hermione sont entre ° °**

**La lettre de Sévérus entre **

**La lette de Hermione entre **

**Les pensées de Sévérus entre **

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**La Lettre**

**Chapitre 1 : La lettre.**

**Début juin. Jour de la fin des examens de septième année. Cinq heures et des poussières. Soleil au zénith resplendissant au dessus du lac. Températures estivales.**

**Une journée qui a tout pour plaire et rendre heureux. Tout élève de septième année fête cela et s'amuse comme jamais. Tous sauf une : Hermione Granger.**

**Cette jeune fille de 18 ans, assise au bord de l'étendue d'eau, s'ennuie à mourir. Elle scrute avec tristesse et lassitude les profondeurs marins, peuplées de nombreuses créatures. **

**Elle n'a pas le moral. Pas parce qu'elle a échoué dans ces ASPIC. Bien au contraire. Elle ne se fait pas de souci. Elle devrait décrocher son examen haut la main avec les félicitations de ses professeurs, amis, et parents.**

** °Comme d'habitude ° pensa t elle en un soupir.  **

**Mais celle-ci broie du noir parce que sa vie est un désastre. Non au niveau scolaire, bien évidemment. Depuis sa rupture avec Ron, il y a quelques mois, elle a beaucoup évolué. **

**Avant, il n'y avait que les études qui comptaient. Mais elle regrette maintenant. Privilégié sa réussite a Poudlard au détriment de sa vie affective a été la plus mauvaise décision dans sa vie. Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas pu concilier les deux au lieu de fuir les hommes. Quel beau pretexte d'être rester avec Viktor si longtemps. Elle, qui appréhendait le plus le fait de tomber amoureuse, s'était impliqué dans une relation à distance pour se protéger de cette peur. En réalité, son implication sans limite dans les études était le meilleur moyen pour oublier l'amour. **

**Mais à présent, elle détestait ce choix et sa rupture avec Ron lui avait ouvert les yeux sur sa réelle motivation dans sa vie: trouver l'amour de sa vie.**

**Elle avait cru pendant longtemps que ça aurait pu être Ron. Mais maintenant, elle sait qu'il n'est pas assez mûr pour elle. Ces 5 mois avec lui, lui ont permis de savoir qui était Ronald Weasley.**

**°Mon meilleur ami. Un gamin encore. Plus tard peut être. Qui sait ? °**

**Non ! Elle sentait le besoin d'aller vers quelqu'un de mûr, avec de l'expérience. Quelqu'un qui pourrait lui apprendre plus que n'importe qui et plus que ces 7 ans passés ici. Mais qui ? **

**° En tout cas, ce n'est sûrement pas ici que je vais trouver mon idéal type masculin °**

**C'est pourquoi, en cette belle journée, celle-ci n'avait pas le cœur de s'amuser. Elle s'apitoyait plutôt sur son triste sort.**

**°Bien sur, je suis la meilleure élève de Poudlard. C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu, oui. Mais quand je vois Harry qui roucoule paisiblement depuis sa victoire contre Voldemort, il y a un an, je me dis que je devrai faire comme lui. A quoi bon de persévérer pour réussir sa vie professionnelle si ma vie est dépourvue de sentiments et de passion ? °**

**De nombreuses idées noires viennent à son esprit. Notamment la mort. Mais pas avant d'avoir les résultats.**

**°Vous voyez ? Je pense encore aux études ! J'aurais du me dire : Mais pas avant d'avoir rencontrer l'homme de ma vie. Mais non ! Et pourquoi me suicider d'ailleurs ? Non ce ne serait vraiment pas intelligent et serait une preuve de lâcheté. Or je ne suis pas lâche. Il faut juste que j'attende. Il parait que le grand amour arrive lorsqu'on ne s'y attend le moins. Personnellement, j'y crois pas trop. Et je me demande même quand arrivera t il ? Dois je connaître un amour si fusionnelle que j'en oublierai mon prénom ? Mon destin est peut être fait de travail et non d'amour. Quel malheureux destin ! J'ai toujours sentie au fond de moi que ce sentiment ne serait pas compatible avec ma vie. Je ne trouverai jamais l'homme de ma vie. Si ça se trouve, je suis passé a coté de lui sans apercevoir qui il était en réalité. Si c'est pas malheureux ! Je l'ai peut être vu tous les jours sans le remarquer. Et maintenant, je me morfonds, seule au bord de ce lac. Seule. °**

**La griffondor, désespérée plus que jamais, s'allongea sur l'herbe et fixa le ciel bleu dénué de nuages.**

**°Comme on doit être bien quand on est mort. Dans les cieux…°**

**Elle ferma les yeux.**

**° L'obscurité. Voila ma vie résumée en un mot. Le noir le plus total. Sans lumière. Sans même une infime lueur. Rien ! Le néant.°**

**Une légère brise caressa son visage.**

**°Tiens ! Le soleil aussi s'est cach derrière un nuage? ° pensa t elle lorsqu'elle ne senti plus la chaleur des rayons du soleil sur sa peau.**

**Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit avec stupeur un magnifique hibou blanc volant à quelques centimètres  au dessus d'elle. Elle se redressa pour admirer cette magnifique créature de mère nature. **

**°J'aimerai être comme cet oiseau. Pouvoir m'envoler quand bon me semble. Me sentir libre et voler en toute tranquillité. Ce serait comme s'échapper de mon sinistre destin, s'éloigner le plus possible de ma vie sans intérêt et ne plus se retourner.°**

**Elle observa les faits et gestes de celui-ci. On aurait dit que cet oiseau ne savait ou aller. Puis, soudainement, il se posa à coté d'elle comme s'il avait entendu sa détresse.**

**-Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu es perdu ? lui dit elle naïvement en caressant ses plumes.**

**Etrangement, il se laissait toucher. Il lui mordilla même le bout de son doigt en signe d'affection.**

**-Comme tu es beau. Je ne t'avais jamais vu auparavant. Tu appartiens a quelqu'un ? Tiens ! Qu'est ce que tu portes a ta patte.**

**Poussée par la curiosité, elle retira délicatement une lettre de sa patte.**

**-Elle n'est adressée à aucune personne. C'est bizarre.**

**Elle l'ouvrit.**

** Je ne suis qu'un homme. Un homme abandonné et seul. Je me suis noyé trop longtemps dans ma sordide vie et dans mon passé douloureux. Et maintenant, je ne peux remonter à la surface. Je me suis enfermé dans une personnalité qui n'est pas la mienne. Je suis derrière mon bureau et ne connaît la raison qui me pousse à écrire cette lettre. Je pourrai la résumer par un appel de détresse ou bien par mes regrets lointains. Je n'ai aucun but dans ma vie. Je n'ai aucun moyen de revoir la lumière du soleil. Je ne suis entouré que de pénombre et de solitude. Tant de remords dans une vie. Je me demande bien comment je peux survivre. Au fond de moi, j'aimerai trouver une personne qui puisse me comprendre. Mais j'ai l'impression que je suis le seul à ressentir cela. Tout autour de moi, respire le bonheur, la gaieté, l'amour, Et quand je me regarde dans le miroir, je ne vois que le reflet de mon propre reflet. Mon regard dénué de vie et d'espoir. Mon visage ne reflétant que la douleur et le désespoir. Je vis sans réellement vivre.  J'ai beau tenté de me souvenir, je n'ai aucun instant heureux vécu. Je me lève tous les matins. Mais a quoi bon se lever, s'il n'y a personne a mes cotés pour me regarder, me parler, m'écouter, m'aimer. Si seulement je pouvais… revoir la lumière du jour **

**Une larme effleura le parchemin tenu par les mains de Hermione.**

**Cette lettre l'avait bouleversé à un point inimaginable. Une autre larme suivit la première jusqu'au fibre du papier s'étalant majestueusement en une tache d'encre.**

**Elle n'avait jamais rien lu d'aussi beau et d'émouvant. A ce moment précis, un sentiment se répandit en elle comme la chaleur d'une pièce rallumée par une faible étincelle de vie. Le sentiment de n'être plus seule…**

**A SUIVRE.**

**Alors ? Ce début vous plait il ?**

**Je l'espère.**

**Faites le moi savoir par une petite review, ça me ferai très plaisir et m'encouragerai à poster un deuxième chapitre rapidement.**

**Bisous à tous et à bientôt !**


	2. Une main tendue

**Waouh ! Tant de reviews pour un chapitre. Je suis gâtée !**

**En tout cas j'espère que la suite vous plaira**

**RAR :**

**Roxanne de Bormélia : Cet homme mystérieux n'est autre que Sévérus Rogue, le maître des potions si irrésistible !**

**Gedauphin : La suite tu vas la connaître dans quelques secondes !!!**

****

**Clara : J'écoute une musique assez triste et ça m'aide a les faire exprimer aussi bien. Merci pour ta review !**

**Aurélia : Je crois que tu te pose trop de question. Mais je vais y répondre : le hibou est un hibou pas comme les autres. Il est très intelligent et quand Hermione va lui dire de l'envoyer a celui qui a écrit la lettre, il va tout de suite comprendre. Pour Rogue, il n'a envoyé la lettre à aucune personne et en fait c'est le hibou qui a choisi la personne qui devait la lire. Marque du destin tout simplement ! Enfin j'espère avoir répondu clairement a tes questions (perso je trouve pas trop que j'ai été clair) Mais peu importe tout ce qui compte maintenant c'est que ces deux la se rencontre et tombe amoureux !**

**Jess : Merci ! La suite la voila !!!**

**Kiki : J'espère que ce chapitre sera aussi beau que le premier. Kiss !**

**Sybille : Merci ! Voici la suite !**

**Lila Flow : Et bin que de compliments qui me vont droit au cœur. Je te remercie pour les belles choses que tu as écrites. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !**

**Lorina Wormtongue :**** T'en fais pas. Il est triste mais il va bientôt rencontrer la femme qui va lui faire oublier toutes ces souffrances. Kiss ! **

****

**Khalan :**** J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Kiss**

****

**Sayakaf1 :**** Si j'écris aussi bien en ce moment c'est peut être que moi aussi je déprime comme eux. Mais quand je vois vos review, je ne déprime plus ) Ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'écrire aussi bien. Enfin j'espère ! Kiss**

**Dolphin :**** Merci pour le compliment. J'essai de m'appliquer pour cet fic qui me tient a cœur. A bientôt !**

**Harana :**** La suite la voila ! J'espère que tu vas aim ! Kiss**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews et maintenant place au chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Chapitre 2 : Une main tendue.**

**°Je ne suis plus seule°**

**Cette pensée revenait sans cesse dans l'esprit de la jeune fille.**

**°Plus seule !°**

**Elle fixait cette lettre. Son écriture lui rappelait étrangement celle de quelqu'un. Mais qui ?**

**°Cet homme ressent exactement ce que je ressens : la solitude et le sentiment d'être incomprise de tous. Mais plus maintenant ! Lui pourrait me comprendre. Il a tant de souffrance en lui, tant de remord. Comme moi. Peut être pourrais je l'aider ? L'aider à revoir la lumière du jour. °**

**Elle relut plusieurs fois cette lettre qui représentait tant à ses yeux. Cependant l'oiseau, posé à coté d'elle, s'impatientait. Il s'approcha d'elle et la fit sortir de son univers en lui mordillant le bout de son doigt.  **

**-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda t elle avec innocence a celui-ci.**

**Elle observa le parchemin.**

**-Tu crois que je devrai lui répondre ? Cet homme si seul qui souffre tant. Oui je pourrai lui répondre et lui dire… lui dire que je suis la à présent.**

**Un sourire illumina son visage.**

**-A ton avis, je lui écris ?**

**Le hibou poussa un hululement.  Hermione le considéra comme un oui.**

**-Non ! Tu veux que je lui réponde ! Mais je le connais pas ! Oh et puis, on s'en fiche. Je ne veux plus nous laisser sombrer dans la solitude et je pourrai apprendre à le connaître.  Je crois qu'il a besoin de moi comme moi j'ai besoin de lui. Alors, qu'est ce que je fais ? se questionna t elle indécise.**

**L'oiseau se remit à lui mordiller le doigt.**

**-C'est drôle. On dirait que tu comprend ce que je dis et que tu me conseille, fit elle suivi d'un rire plein de candeur.**

**-Allez, c'est décid ! Je vais lui écrire.**

**Elle fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une plume et un parchemin. Sans hésitation, elle écrivit. Après l'avoir relu, elle la plia et l'accrocha a la patte du volatile.**

**-Remet la a celui qui a écrit la lettre.**

**Il s'envola.**

**°Espérons qu'il m'ait compris. °**

**             °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Sévérus Rogue, le nez sur un chaudron, testait une nouvelle potion. Cet homme, aux cheveux et aux yeux aussi sombre que ses tourments, trop absorbé par son travail, n'aperçut pas l'oiseau blanc posé sur son bureau. Lorsqu'il prit conscience de sa présence, il remarqua le parchemin.**

**-Stupide oiseau ! Tu m'as rapporté ma lettre. Je t'avais dit de…**

**Il cessa de parler au moment ou il vit que ce n'était pas la sienne. Il l'ouvrit. **

** J'ai lu votre lettre. Votre lettre qui m'est venue à moi par un magnifique oiseau, tel un présent tombé du ciel. J'ai pu ressentir votre détresse, Vous êtes si seul, si désespéré, si malheureux. Il n'est pas dur de savoir ce que vous ressentez. J'éprouve tout comme vous ce sentiment d'être délaissé de tous. Comme vous, je ne suis qu'une femme, une femme abandonnée et seule. Il n'y a rien de pire que de voir la terre en mouvement, peuplé de tous ces êtres, vivant heureux, ensemble. Ne se souciant guère des autres, différents d'eux. Ceux qui ne peuvent survivre. Comme vous. Comme moi. Votre lettre m'a énormément touché. En la lisant, c'était comme si j'étais uni a vous, à votre esprit et pourtant je ne vous connais pas. Malheureusement. J'aimerais vous connaître et partager votre souffrance. N'être plus seul. C'est ce que vous, moi, désirons plus que tout. Je souhaiterais tant… vous aider à trouver le chemin de la lumière. Tendez moi votre main et laissez moi rentrez dans votre monde. Je vous tendrais la mienne et je vous ferais quitter ce monde. Et ensemble, nous créerons notre propre univers, inondé de bonheur, de joie, de rire et … d'amour qui sait ? Voyons ensemble, apparaître ce soleil que nous seuls n'apercevons pas. **

**A la lecture de cette lettre, Sévérus, assit dans son fauteuil, tenta tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes. Cependant, une seule s'échappa et s'étala sur le mot « soleil ».**

**Il y a bien longtemps que cet homme refoulait ses émotions. Il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un aurait lu sa lettre et encore moins que cette personne puisse le comprendre, lui, le méchant professeur des cachots.**

**Mais dans sa lettre, il avait écrit tout ce qu'il avait conservé depuis longtemps dans son cœur. Des choses tellement dissimulées en lui qu'il fallut des années pour que celles-ci s'évadent de lui et arrivent sur le parchemin tenu précieusement dans les mains de la jeune griffondor.**

**Ces êtres, qui n'avaient en apparence rien pour être unis, venaient de s'émouvoir respectueusement. Sans le savoir. **

**Il eut besoin de plusieurs minutes pour réaliser que, sur cette planète, une femme partageait sa peur, ses regrets, son amertume vis a vis de son existence. **

**Un soulagement. Voila ce qu'il ressentait. Mais parallèlement, il se sentait en colère. Lui qui s'était mis a nu dans cette lettre. Elle qui l'avait lu. Lui qui ne demeurait plus le seul a savoir qui il était en réalité. Ca lui faisait peur qu'une femme en connaisse plus sur lui que n'importe qui d'autre. Elle qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait.**

**Ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité venait d'être anéanti par une lettre. Lui qui avait toujours voulu garder ses réelles émotions pour lui, même si ça devait le faire souffrir, dans un moment de faiblesse, avait écrit cette lettre. A présent, il ne pouvait plus conserver en lui cette solitude. Quelqu'un avait lu cette lettre comme si elle avait lu dans son cœur. **

**Mais d'un autre coté, il se sentait, pour la première fois, en paix avec lui-même. **

** Apres tout, je l'ai écrite volontairement. Je ne veux plus vivre, ne serait ce qu'un jour, comme j'ai vécu toutes ces années de souffrance. Et qu'une femme, qui a lu ma lettre, ressente exactement la même chose, ça ne peut être que le destin. Pas autre chose. Mais dois je lui écrire ? J'hésite. Si je lui réponds, je m'engage. Je m'engage dans une relation dont je ne connais l'issue. Oh et puis après tout, la vie se résume à prendre des risques sans connaître l'avenir. J'ai perdu trop de temps à m'isoler du monde et à souffrir. **

**Avec hésitation, il s'empara de sa plume et d'un parchemin. L'oiseau, quant à lui, était à ses cotés. Il attendait. Sévérus commença a écrire :**

** J'ai beau m'en persuader, j'ai du mal à croire qu'il y a une personne qui sache ce que je ressens. En plus, j'étais persuadé que cette lettre allait être égarée, en aucun cas lu, et encore moins qu'on me réponde. Mais je me suis trompé, une fois de plus. Pourquoi une fois de plus ? C'est sûrement la question que vous vous posez à ce moment précis. Tout simplement parce que je croyais que je serai assez fort pour intérioriser toutes mes faiblesses, mon passé, mes émotions. Or la lettre qui est en votre possession vous prouve le contraire. Je me croyais surhumain, capable de canaliser tout. Mais je ne suis qu'un homme. C'est dur à dire, je m'en aperçois. Mettre sa fierté de coté et s'avouer que l'on a tort, après tout ce temps passé a me mentir. Peu de gens savent le faire. Et moi, après toutes ces années gâchées par mon stupide orgueil, je conçois enfin que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un. Quelqu'un comme vous. Ce n'est avec aucune difficulté que je vous tends ma main et vous supplie de me faire sortir de ce néant qui est ma vie. **

**Il la remit a l'oiseau et celui ci s'envola.**

**                                                               °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Hermione, après l'envol du hibou, s'était rallongé sur l'herbe et regardait la lettre, pensive.**

**° Beaucoup de gens refusent d'être aidé. Je crains que cet homme ne refuse à son tour. Et pourtant, s'il a écrit cette lettre, c'est qu'il veut être soutenu. °**

**Elle soupira. Cette lettre venait de tout changer. Le sentiment de solitude s'était estompé à la lecture de cette lettre. Et maintenant, elle espérait de toutes ces forces une réponse.**

**Ainsi, elle patienta. Une heure passa. Toujours rien. Elle perdit espoir. **

**° A croire que tous les hommes sont noyés par leur ego surdimensionn ! °**

**Elle prit le chemin du château lorsqu'elle aperçut ce somptueux oiseau, blanc comme un flocon de neige, atterrir sur l'herbe. Elle courut vers lui.**

**-Il m'a écrit ! Il m'a écrit !**

**Elle détacha avec empressement le nouveau parchemin et le lut, le sourire peint sur ses lèvres.   **

**-Je vous tends les deux sans hésiter. J'y crois pas ! Il veut que je l'aide ! J'adore cette journée ! s'exclama t elle heureuse après l'avoir lu, ne pouvant décrocher ce sourire.**

**-Tu ne trouves pas qu'il a une belle écriture.**

**Elle respira le parfum du parchemin.**

**-Et cette odeur. Je la reconnais ! J'en mettrai ma main à couper. Mais…**

**Elle respira de nouveau la senteur du papier.**

**-Mais, où l'ai-je déjà senti? Bon, peu importe. Il faut que je lui réponde.**

**Elle empoigna sa plume et écrivit :**

** Je suis heureuse de lire que vous me tendez votre main. C'est sans hésitation que je la saisi. J'aimerais vous connaître. Et je pense que vous désirez en savoir plus sur moi. Alors par où commencer ? Vous savez je ne suis pas comme les autres filles. Je me trouve différente. Peut être parce que j'ai vécu des épreuves que peu de monde ont vécues. Mais ces épreuves m'ont fait grandement mûrir et m'ont permis de me construire une personnalité solide. Mais la personnalité a deux dimensions. Celle que l'on montre aux autres sans hésiter et celle que nous cachons par honte, par peur ou par choix. Moi, je cache à tous mes proches mon dégoût de la vie. Personne le sait. Sauf vous. Ma vie, même si ce que j'ai vécu à ce jour est insignifiant, m'en a appris beaucoup. Se méfier des gens que nous aimons le plus. Ne croire que soi et n'écouter que son cœur. Mais hélas, je ne l'ai pas assez écouté. Je réfléchissais trop. D'ailleurs je ne faisais que ça. Je me disais : réfléchi avant d'agir et pense aux conséquences probables de tes actes. Je m'en veux terriblement d'avoir agi comme cela. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je vous propose de nous rencontrer. Je sais pas ce qui me passe par la tête de demander ça mais j'estime que l'on a perdu beaucoup trop de temps à nous attendre. Et maintenant que nous nous sommes trouvés, j'aimerai vous voir. En face, ce serait plus simple de se connaître, mieux que par lettre en tout cas. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Je propose de nous retrouver au trois balais. C'est un endroit sympathique dans un village nommé Pré au lard non loin de l'école Poudlard, endroit ou j'ai fait ma scolarité. Faites moi parvenir votre réponse le plus rapidement possible. **

**Elle regarda l'oiseau s'envoler au loin. Avait elle bien fait de l'inviter de cette manière ? Seul l'avenir le lui dira…**

**A SUIVRE !!!**

**Alors vous en penser quoi ?**

**Vous voulez qu'il accepte son invitation ?**

**Vous trouvez que c'est trop rapide la rencontre ?**

**A vous de me le dire !**

**Kiss et à bientôt**

**Jenny**


	3. La rencontre

**Avant tout, je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont encouragé à continuer cette belle histoire.**

**Pour la rencontre, j'ai décidé qu'ils devaient se voir mais …**

**Je ne vais pas vous en dire plus. A vous de lire !**

**A oui petite modification :**

**Pensées de Hermione entre ° °**

**Pensées de Sévérus entre **

**BONNE LECTURE !**

****

****

**Chapitre 3 : La rencontre.**

**Depuis que le hibou l'avait quitté pour remettre sa deuxième lettre à cette femme mystérieuse, Sévérus restait silencieux dans son bureau. Avait il bien fait de lui répondre ? Il ne le savait pas. Qui pouvait elle être ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Voulait il la connaître ? Il n'en avait pas trop envie.**

**En fait, ce qu'il voulait c'était revenir en arrière. Il regrettait a présent de l'avoir écrite. **

** Mais que diable m'est il passé par la tête lorsque j'ai saisi cette plume pour me livrer corps et âme dans une maudite lettre ? **

**Maintenant, il avait l'impression qu'il s'était impliqué dans une histoire qui rimait plus avec galère. Mais bon, aussi étrange soit il, il sentait que ce jour était le jour qui allait tout changer. Il éprouvait par-dessus tout la curiosité de savoir qui était cette personne. Cela l'intriguait beaucoup. D'où pouvait elle venir ? Quel age avait elle ? Etait elle belle ? La connaissait il ?**

**Tant de question qui encombraient douloureusement son esprit surmené. Il se passa la main au front, d'où survenait une migraine assommante. Il décida alors de se préparer une potion relaxante qui supprimerait ce mal.**

**Cependant il avait du mal à se concentrer durant la préparation du remède. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Jamais il n'avait pensé à autre chose lorsqu'il confectionnait ses potions. Mais la il ne pensait qu'a elle. Et ça l'énervait beaucoup, qu'une femme occupe a ce point ses pensées alors qu'il ne la jamais vu, jamais parlé de vive voix.**

**Il ne lui restait plus qu'un seul ingrédient à incorporer lorsque l'oiseau qui apportait l'invitation de Hermione voleta au dessus de lui. Une plume se détacha de lui, et flotta sur la surface du liquide.**

**-Stupide oiseau ! Tu m'as fait raté ma potion avec tes foutus plumes ! cracha Sévérus, irrité. **

**Il fit disparaître le contenu de son chaudron, en colère. Mais lorsqu'il aperçu le parchemin a sa patte, une sueur froide traversa son corps. Pourquoi ce sentiment de crainte et d'appréhension avant de lire sa lettre ? Il l'ouvrit fébrilement et commença à la lire.**

**Lorsqu'il arriva a la hauteur de la phrase « C'est un endroit sympathique dans un village nommé Pré au lard non loin de l'école Poudlard, endroit ou j'ai fait ma scolarité », son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il la connaissait ! Sous le choc de cette découverte, il tomba dans son fauteuil et n'en revenait pas. Bouche bée, son visage reflétait la surprise. Mais qui pouvait elle être ? Qui bon sang ? A cette nouvelle, la réponse à son invitation semblait évidente ! Bien sur qu'il voulait la rencontrer. Elle devait être une élève ou ancienne élève ou peut être ancienne camarade. **

** Non ! Elle ne doit pas être si âgé surtout qu'elle a mentionné dans sa lettre que le temps qu'elle avait vécu était insignifiant. Mais bon sang, une élève ! Je suis tombé sur une fille qui me connaît. C'est oblig ! **

**Il scruta avec intérêt cette écriture qui à présent lui rappelait celle d'une élève. Mais qui ? Il corrigeait tellement de copies. Alors comment savoir à qui appartenait cette lettre ?**

**Il s'empara rapidement de sa plume et écrivit :**

**Que vous dire a part que moi aussi j'aimerais beaucoup vous rencontrer et estime que nous avons perdu beaucoup de temps à nous attendre, comme vous le dites si bien. Fort heureusement, je connais l'endroit que vous m'avez cité et c'est avec grande curiosité et impatience que j'accepte votre invitation. Nous pourrions nous retrouver ce soir, vers les 20h. Pour que nous nous reconnaissions, vous apporterez ma fameuse lettre qui vous est venue tel un cadeau tombé du ciel. A ce soir. **

**Il la remit à l'oiseau qui s'en alla en voletant paisiblement.**

**                                                   °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Du coté du lac, Hermione n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Elle avait os ! Lui demander de le rencontrer était très audacieux ou peut-être très inconscient. Apres tout, il pouvait être un dangereux criminel à la recherche désespérée d'une jeune fille pour assouvir ses pulsions. **

**-Non, ça ne se peut pas. L'émotion dans sa lettre ne peut être assimilé à un dangereux criminel. J'en suis persuadée.**

**Il était près de 19H maintenant. Hermione patientait déjà depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes. Soudain, un bel oiseau qu'elle reconnut rapidement vola au alentour du parc et se posa avec légèreté sur l'herbe. Hermione, anxieuse, se dirigea vers celui-ci et s'empara nerveusement de la lettre. Elle l'ouvrit impatiente de connaître la réponse. Un soulagement se propagea en elle lorsqu'elle lut que lui aussi voulait la rencontrer. Mais 20H ! Ca faisait tard ! Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait quitter le château aussi tard. Même si elle était dorénavant majeure, quitter Poudlard n'était pas aussi simple. Mais il lui vint une idée brillante. Il fallait qu'elle le trouve vite.**

**Elle se précipita dans la salle commune des griffondors ou elle le vit assit :**

**-Harry ! Harry !**

**-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Mione ?demanda t il étonné par l'agitation de son amie.**

**-J'ai besoin de ta cape d'invisibilité, chuchota t elle a son encontre.**

**-Pourquoi ? fit il tout haut de plus en plus perplexe.**

**-Chut ! s'exclama t elle en faisant geste de baiser d'un ton. J'en ai besoin pour me rendre quelque part mais je peux pas t'en parler.**

**-Pour aller ou ?**

**-Je peux pas te le dire.**

**-Tu te comportes bizarrement. Tu sais, je m'inquiète pour toi. Depuis quelques jours, tu as l'air d'aller pas trop bien.**

**-Mais non Harry. Tout va bien. Je t'assure, insista t elle lorsqu'elle perçut le regard incertain de celui-ci.**

**-Bon si tu le dis. Elle est dans le coffre de ma chambre.**

**-Je te remercie, fit elle suivi d'un baiser sur sa joue. T'es super !**

**Elle courut discrètement jusqu'à la pièce concernée et s'appropria sa cape. Elle regarda sa montre. 19H20 !**

**°Plus de temps a perdre. Il faut que je me dépêche si je ne veux pas être en retard. °**

**Dans un couloir désert, elle passa la cape sur elle. La lettre de Sévérus avait été placée dans sa poche. Elle sorti sans trop de problème dehors, passa le portail du château et descendit la plaine en direction du village. Le soleil avait commencé sa descente jusqu'à l'horizon. Quelques minutes après, elle se débarrassa de la cape qu'elle tenait a présent sur son bras lorsqu'elle atteignit le village puis elle se trouva devant le bar. **

**Elle y entra et parcourut la salle des yeux. Elle ne vit aucun homme se tenant seul à une table. Au bar, quelques hommes buvaient tranquillement. Elle décida de prendre une table et de s'asseoir en sorte de faire face à l'entrée. Elle commanda une bière au beurre. Elle regarda sa montre. **

**19H45 ! Elle était en avance ce qui explique qu'elle ne vit personne réagir lorsqu'elle posa la lettre sur la table. On lui apporta sa boisson. Elle prit quelques gorgées en soudant avec stress les gens assit ou debout. Soudain, un homme assez beau entra. Il devait être âgé d'une vingtaine d'année. Il tourna son regard vers elle et se mit à sourire. Hermione cru qu'il s'adressait a elle, et naïvement répondit à son sourire.**

**° Si c'est lui, ça ne va pas me poser trop de problème. J'aurai même hâte de le connaître plus !° pensa t elle assez excité par cet mystérieuse personne qui se dirigeait doucement vers sa table.**

** °Ca y est ! Il approche ! Oh mon dieu, il est encore plus beau de près. Qu'est ce que je peux être angoissée !°**

**Mais lorsqu'il arriva a hauteur de sa table, il ne s'y arrêta pas et prit place a la table de derrière occupée par une jeune femme de son age. Hermione, se retourna pour leur faire dos et pensa dégoûtée :**

**°Mais qu'est ce que je suis bête ! Il devait sourire a la jeune fille de derrière. Et puis moi comme une idiote j'ai cru qu'il me souriait a moi. Pff ! °**

**Elle but son verre, se sentant stupide. Une fois fini, elle saisi la lettre et la posa a divers endroits pour faire passer son anxiété. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Elle regarda de nouveau sa montre qui indiquait 19H55. Dans 5 minutes, elle saurait qui est l'auteur de cette lettre. Plus les minutes découlaient, plus elle avait envie de rendre son déjeuner. Elle respira profondément mais rien n'arrangeait son état émotionnel. **

**Elle fixa la porte qui s'ouvrit lentement. Il venait d'être 20H. Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle vit l'ombre d'un homme dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle avait du mal à distinguer son visage. **

**°Est-ce lui ?°**

**Cet homme s'avança et les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent.**

**°Oh non ! Pas lui !°**

**La jeune fille, ne voulant pas voir une seconde de plus le visage de déterrer de la personne qui n'était autre que son prof de potions nommé Sévérus Rogue, détourna son regard.**

**Il alla au bar pour commander quelque chose puis se retourna pour scruter de ses yeux noirs la salle animée. Il ne savait pas encore a ce moment la qui était cette femme. **

**Il regarda du coté du mur mais ne vit que des hommes discutés joyeusement. Il tourna son regard en direction des tables situées a coté des fenêtres donnant sur la rue. **

**Son cœur s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il reconnut la jeune fille tenant la lettre dans ses mains et regardant à travers la fenêtre. C'était Hermione Granger ! Sa bouche s'ouvra tel la terre craquant et s'écartelant en deux pour former un immense fossé. Il failli tomber à terre sous le coup de cette découverte sans nom.**

**C'est cette Miss je sais tout ! Alors la je peux pas tomber plus bas ! **

**Il empoigna la chope qu'il avait commandée et but d'une traite pour humidifier sa gorge desséchée. Mais il eut du mal à avaler. Il n'en revenait pas ! Sur il ne sait pas combien d'élèves et anciennes élèves, il fallait qu'il tombe sur cette griffondor prétentieuse et trop sur d'elle. Puis après quelques secondes où il reprit son calme, il décida qu'il allait un peu s'amuser pour oublier cette macabre nouvelle. Il se dirigea vers sa table.**

**Celle-ci fixait désespérément la rue et ne voyait aucun signe de son homme mystère. Elle soupira tristement et ne fit pas attention à l'homme qui s'approchait d'elle tel un chasseur guettant sa proie.**

**-Bonsoir Miss Granger, annonça t il d'une voix doucereuse. **

**Celle-ci sursauta et se retourna pour lui faire face.**

**-Oh c'est vous. Bonsoir professeur, répliqua t elle sèchement. **

**-Puis je m'asseoir ?**

**-Non ! Vous ne pouvez…**

**Mais celui-ci ne porta pas attention à sa réponse et prit place devant elle. Hermione lui lança un regard haineux et déclara méchamment :**

**-Vous ne pouvez pas rester la. J'attends quelqu'un.**

**-Tiens donc ? Qui peut bien être a ce point inconscient pour vous rejoindre ici.**

**-Vous n'êtes qu'un…**

**Mais celui-ci la coupa dans sa colère en empoignant brusquement la lettre qu'elle tenait dans sa main.**

**-Tiens tiens tiens ! Qu'est ce que ceci ? demanda t il en lui montrant le parchemin.**

**La griffondor précipita sa main vers la sienne et lui arracha le parchemin violemment.**

**-Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, s'indigna t elle.**

**Elle le rangea dans sa poche.**

**-Devrai je vous rappeler que je suis votre professeur et que vous ne devez pas me parler sur ce ton, mademoiselle je sais tout.**

**Elle plongea férocement ses yeux dans les siens.**

**-Erreur mon cher ! Les examens étant finis vous n'êtes plus mon professeur !**

**°Tiens prend ça ! ° pensa t elle sous le coup de la colère.**

**Elle regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre et vit avec horreur qu'il était déjà 20h15.**

**°Il ne viendra plus. Il m'a sûrement posé un lapin. Et moi qui croyais en lui° **

**Elle tourna sa tête du coté de la fenêtre et regardait, effondrée, l'obscurité qui envahissait Pré au lard.**

**Sévérus la regardait amusé par cette situation. Elle espérait voir son invité apparaître. Mais cet invité, c'était lui ! Il ricana intérieurement. Mais son amusement se dissipa en une seconde lorsqu'il vit avec stupeur une larme coulant le long de la joue de son ancienne élève. Il la faisait souffrir en lui cachant la vérité et cela étrangement lui brisa le cœur. I**

**Il s'en voulait à présent de lui mentir. Une autre larme poursuivit la première. Sa détresse le rendit mal à l'aise. Cette jeune fille vraisemblablement tenait énormément à rencontrer l'auteur de la lettre et lui, comme toujours, continuait a martyriser les gens au lieu de les aider. Il ne suivait en aucun cas ses nouvelles résolutions. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait s'en vouloir à présent. **

**Instinctivement, il posa délicatement et doucement sa main sur la joue humide de la jeune fille qui au contact de celle-ci le regarda. Puis il sécha gentiment les traînés d'eau salé et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, différemment des autres fois. **

**-Vous ne devriez pas pleurer. Une aussi belle femme que vous. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il perd, annonça t il sur un ton réconfortant et amical.**

**Hermione, les lèvres légèrement entrouverte de surprise, posa également sa main sur la sienne et le regarda sous un autre angle. Quelque chose, qui ne dura qu'une seconde, se passa entre eux. Quoi, ils ne le savaient pas. Pourtant malgré la brièveté de ce moment, le sentiment en eux qu'ils ne savaient nommé s'avéra intense. Sévérus inquiet de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, détacha brusquement sa main de sa si douce peau et se leva.**

**Il ne dit mot et partit régler la consommation au bar puis quitta la salle en quatrième vitesse. Hermione le suivit des yeux dans la rue, ne comprenant rien à cette situation lui échappant. Que lui était il arriv ? Pourquoi ces paroles aussi gentilles qui ne lui ressemblaient pas. Et cette main, si chaude, si réconfortante, si douce. Et ce courant passé entre eux. Une sorte d'attirance.**

**°Non ce n'est pas possible. Ca ne peut être lui l'homme que j'attendais ° pensa t elle subitement, un éclair d'interrogation passant dans son esprit. **

**°Quoique…°**

**N'étant plus sur de sa réponse a la question qu'elle s'était posé tant de fois : qui est l'auteur de cette lettre ? elle déposa l'argent sur la table et le suivit dehors rapidement. Elle le vit au milieu de la colline en direction du château. Elle courut derrière lui.**

**-Professeur ! Professeur, haleta t elle.**

**Celui-ci stoppa dans sa montée et se retourna.**

**-Je croyais que je n'étais plus votre professeur, fit il surpris.**

**-Oui… C'est vrai…**

**-Alors ? Que voulez vous ? demanda t il s'impatientant.**

**-Je voulais savoir si… si…**

**-Si quoi ?**

**Devait elle lui demander si l'auteur de cette lettre était lui ? S'attendant a la question qu'elle s'apprêtait a poser, Sévérus devait il lui répondre que oui ou nier tout en bloc ? Qu'allait il se passer entre eux ? Allait elle savoir enfin la vérité ou resterait elle dans l'inconnu ? Et lui ? Allait il profiter de cette situation ? Lui dire que non et garder pour lui l'identité de cet auteur ainsi que l'auteur de la réponse à sa lettre ?**

**A SUIVRE !**

**Alors ? Votre avis sur ces questions ?**

**Je l'attends avec impatience !**

**Bisous et à bientôt !**

**Jenny**


	4. Pourquoi?

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre !**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

****

****

**Résum :**

-Je voulais savoir si… si…

-Si quoi ?

Devait elle lui demander si l'auteur de cette lettre était lui ? S'attendant a la question qu'elle s'apprêtait a poser, Sévérus devait il lui répondre que oui ou nier tout en bloc ? Qu'allait il se passer entre eux ? Allait elle savoir enfin la vérité ou resterait elle dans l'inconnu ? Et lui ? Allait il profiter de cette situation ? Lui dire que non et garder pour lui l'identité de cet auteur ainsi que l'auteur de la réponse à sa lettre ?

**Chapitre 4 : Pourquoi ?**

-Euh si vous pensez que j'ai réussi mon examen.

-Miss Granger, douteriez vous de vos capacités ? questionna le professeur avec un rictus désagréable.

-Non monsieur.

-Je vous conseille de rentrer dès maintenant avant que quelqu'un ne vous surprenne dehors a cette heure du soir et ne vous enlève des points a quelques jours de la fin de votre dernière année.

-Oui monsieur. Bonsoir.

La jeune fille passa devant Rogue et se précipita vers le château avant que le soleil disparaisse de l'horizon. Sévérus l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive a hauteur des grilles.

Je n'aurais peut être pas du garder pour moi l'identité de l'auteur de la lettre. Elle avait le droit de savoir. Mais que veux tu Sévérus. Oui Sévérus, loin d'être courageux et sincère. Mais elle non plus n'a pas eu le cran de poser la véritable question. Ce geste si stupide venant de ma part aurait du me trahir. 

La griffondor venait à présent de rejoindre sa salle commune où elle vit ses deux amis à une table. Elle alla s'installer a leurs cotés, songeuse.

-Ca va Mione ? fit Ron inquiet.

-Hein. Euh oui. Je vais bien, répondit elle faussement.

Pourquoi n'est il pas venu ? Qu'est ce que j'ai pu être bête de croire pendant un court moment que Rogue aurait pu être l'auteur de cette lettre. Bien que son geste réconfortant ne concorde en aucun cas avec sa personnalité, ce ne peut être lui ! Alors pourquoi l'homme mystérieux n'est pas venu ? S'est il dégonfl ? A t il eu un contretemps ? Ou alors il s'est fichu de moi. Je finis par croire que tous les hommes sont comme ça. Et moi qui aie cru que celui-ci était une perle rare. Je me suis bien gouré, une fois de plus. Si naïve ! Mais quand grandiras tu Granger ! Le prince charmant, ça n'existe pas !

-Bon, les garçons je vais me coucher.

-MAINTENANT !??! crièrent au même moment les deux griffondors.

-Oui maintenant !

-Mais il n'est même pas neuf heures ! Tu te couches comme les poules maintenant ?

-Ah très drôle Ronald ! Je suis fatiguée et j'estime que je n'ai de compte a rendre a personne. Bonne nuit, fit elle avec agacement.

Elle se faufila dans sa chambre et, quelques minutes après, se plongea sous ses couvertures pour sombrer dans l'univers de Morphée.

Au matin, elle décida de se rendre à la bibliothèque et de lire quelques livres pour oublier la journée d'hier. Elle prit une chaise, un bouquin, sa plume et un parchemin et débuta une prise de note sur les lutins bleus de la forêt de sharewood. Celle-ci étant absorbé par sa lecture, elle n'entendit pas l'entrée du visiteur matinal qui stoppa sa route derrière elle. Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil aux notes de la jeune femme et vit qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule même phrase recouvrant a plusieurs reprises les lignes du parchemin : pourquoi n'est il pas venu ?

Hermione, sentant une présence autre que la bibliothécaire, émergea de son bouquin et se retourna. Lorsqu'elle vit une grosse tache noire penchée derrière elle, celle-ci sursauta et émit un léger cri de surprise.

-Professeur Rogue ! Vous m'avez fait peur !

-Intéressante votre prise de note.

-Ma prise de …

Elle posa les yeux sur le parchemin.

-Oh mon dieu !

Elle froissa rapidement le papier.

-Moi, je peux répondre à votre question si vous le voulez. Pourquoi n'est il pas venu. Tout simplement parce qu'il faudrait être fou pour se présenter a un rendez vous avec vous, miss je sais tout.

Hermione bondit de sa chaise furieuse et hurla :

-ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE…

Puis elle prit ses affaires et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte, furax. Elle fit quelques pas et éclata soudainement en sanglots.

Lorsque le maître des potions sortit lui aussi de la bibliothèque, il fut consterné de la voir effondré par terre. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il la faisait pleurer et contre toute attente il ne le supportait pas. Il s'en voulait terriblement. Alors que devait il faire ? Aller la voir et lui dire que c'est lui. Ou bien ignorer son désespoir et l'effacer de sa mémoire. Non ! Ni l'un ni l'autre. Il ne voulait pas l'oublier mais il n'osait lui dire la vérité. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi hésitait il a lui dire que c'est lui, l'auteur de la lettre ?

Tout simplement parce qu'il s'était attaché a elle. L'appeler constamment miss je sais tout n'était juste qu'un prétexte pour cacher le fait qu'il l'admirait. Son savoir, sa volonté, son intelligence…

Sa beauté pensa t il en l'admirant du coin de l'œil.

Depuis deux ans, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser a elle non comme une élève mais comme une brillante femme. Et a chaque fois que celle-ci passait le seuil de la porte de son cachot, son cœur (oui il en a un !) battait la chamade.

Si elle savait que l'homme inconnu et lui-même ne font qu'un, ce serait catastrophique. Il ne pourrait supporter d'être rejeté. Surtout par elle. Alors imaginer la tête de la griffondor en apprenant qu'elle s'est amourachée du vilain maître des cachots.

Il était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il ne la vit pas se lever et rejoindre la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner.

Quelques secondes passèrent. Une idée lui vint. Il allait lui écrire pour s'excuser. Il se précipita à son bureau et rédigea un court parchemin.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione avait séché ses larmes et prenait son petit déjeuner en silence. Soudain, une centaine de hiboux pénétra dans la pièce et livra le courrier. Celle-ci fut surprise de voir une lettre atterrir délicatement devant elle.

-Tiens ! Je n'attendais aucun courrier.

-Pas même la gazette ? demanda Ron la bouche pleine d'omelettes.

-Non, je ne suis plus abonnée, répondit elle en dépliant le parchemin.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que son mystérieux inconnu lui avait écrit.

:::::) Cette lettre pour présenter mes plus sincères excuses. Je suis vraiment navré mais hier soir j'ai eu avec tristesse un contretemps et donc je n'ai pu arriver a l'heure. Lorsque je suis arrivé, vous n'y étiez plus. Qu'est ce que je peux m'en vouloir. J'avais tellement hâte de vous rencontrer. En espérant votre pardon, je vous embrasse. (::::::

Sévérus, qui venait de rejoindra la table des professeur, vit l'oiseau livrer sa lettre. Il observa attentivement la réaction de son élève. Hermione, après l'avoir lu au moins dix fois, déposa furtivement un baiser sur le papier et illumina son visage d'un sourire éclatant.

La mine rayonnante de celle-ci réconforta le professeur.

Dieu comme elle est belle lorsqu'elle souris 

Hermione était rassuré. Il s'était tout de même présenté sur le lieu du rendez vous malgré son contretemps. Si celle-ci n'avait pas couru inutilement derrière son professeur, elle l'aurait probablement rencontré. Qu'elle s'en voulait terriblement ! Mais bon, une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, celle-ci irait s'isoler pour lui écrire et lui fixer un nouveau rendez vous…

**A SUIVRE !**


	5. Qui es tu? partie 1

****

**SALUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Vous zaller bien tous ?????**

****

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Moony013 :** J'ai vu ce film et d'ailleurs cette fic est inspiré de ce film. Quand je l'ai vu j'ai beaucoup aimé et il m'est venu a l'idée de faire une histoire a peu près identique avec mes deux personnages préférés. Merci pour ta review!

**Kytice**** :** Il va ne faire ni l'un ni l'autre. Il va tout simplement rester lui-même et se dévoiler encore un peu plus. Merci. Kiss !!

**Nighttime**** is my time :** Oui moi aussi je trouve que cette histoire a beaucoup de succès. Et j'adore recevoir vos reviews alors je suis comblé avec plus de 60 reviews. Mais tu sais comment sont les auteurs. Il trouve toujours qu'ils ne recoivent pas assez de commentaires ! Allez bizzz !

**Bohemio**** :** Oui un nouveau rendez vous mais… rogue ne va pas accepter…pour l'instant ! Merci pour tes encouragements. Bises !

**Moony.62 : **S'aimer ? Bien sur. Avouer ? Pas encore !

Un gros merci à zofia, flammifer, U.$ hermy, la rodeuse et floqudule !!!!

BONNE LECTURE !!!!

**_Chapitre 5 :_** Qui es tu ? PARTIE 1

Hermione alla s'installer paisiblement au bord du lac et s'empara d'une plume pour fixer un second rendez vous à son interlocuteur postal.

:::::) Je ne vous en veux pas pour votre retard. Le contretemps vous surprenant, vous n'avez pu être la à l'heure. C'est pourquoi, j'ose vous faire part d'un second rendez vous au même endroit ainsi qu'a la même heure aujourd'hui. Je ne désire, depuis notre rencontre, et ne pense qu'à vous rencontrer enfin. Nous avons tellement de choses à partager. Par courrier, ce n'est guère simple. En espérant de tout cœur une réponse favorable à mon invitation, je vous embrasse. Je pense à vous. Ah oui, pour plus de complicité, je vais vous dévoiler mon prénom que vous ne connaissez pas encore. Affectueusement, Hermione. (:::::::

****

Une fois pliée, elle scruta le ciel en quête de l'impérial oiseau. Et comme par magie, elle l'aperçut au loin. Celui-ci posa délicatement ses pattes sur l'herbe et se dirigea vers elle. Apres avoir attaché solidement le parchemin a sa patte, il s'envola.

Sévérus, l'estomac bien rempli, alla se reposer dans son antre. Il s'attendait à une réponse de la jeune griffondor et son attente se confirma lorsqu'il vit le messager blanc. Il s'empara hâtivement du courrier et le lut.

Un rendez vous ! Je ne me sens pas prêt pour affronter son regard. Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

**Vas y franco ! Dis lui oui et sois heureux ! **

Mais ça va pas ! Jamais elle ne pourra m'aimer. Pour elle je ne suis que le monstrueux professeur de potions aux cheveux gras, au gros nez et au visage blafard. Mais elle ! N'oublie pas que c'est cette miss je sais tout prétentieuse et agaçante. Sans expérience. Jeune.

**Mais tellement belle. Une femme digne de toi, de ton savoir, de ton intelligence. Qui ressent les même émotions que toi en ce qui concerne vivre. Alors ne la laisse pas s'enfuir. Ne laisse pas s'enfuir la seule femme capable de te comprendre, toi ! **

Oui tu as peut être raison mais… Je ne pourrai affronter notre rencontre.

**Mais, met toi a sa place ! La pauvre va se sentir rejeter. Elle ne va pas comprendre. Ou pire, elle te prendra pour un dégonflé, un trouillard. Sois à sa hauteur. Regarde, elle ta révélé son prénom. **

Mais je le connais déjà son prénom !

**Oui mais elle ne le sait pas ! Oublie pas !**

Alors tu veux que je fasse quoi ! Que je lui dise. Salut c'est moi Sévérus Rogue. Vous savez votre cher professeur de potions adoré.

**Ne sois pas si stupide ! Donne lui quelques indices sans révéler ton identité.**

****A oui c'est très fin ça Sévérus ! On est pas dans Sherlock Holmes ! Elle va pas s'amuser à suivre tes indices. Oh oui je vois bien le truc ! Bravo Granger. Tu as découvert l'identité de ton admirateur secret ! Ne repasse pas par la case départ et n'empoche pas 1000 mornilles!

**Toi et ton humour ! **

Toi et tes idées stupides ! 

Ce professeur, torturé psychologiquement, fixait intensément la lettre de son élève. Que devait il faire ?

Oh et puis après tout ! 

Plume et parchemin en main, il rédigea :

:::: ) Bonjour Hermione. Je suis navré mais je dois répondre défavorablement à votre invitation. Pourquoi non ? Parce que ce soir je ne suis pas disponible. Mais je vais vous imiter et me dévoiler un peu plus. En ce moment, je me trouve au château de poudlard, la célèbre école de sorcellerie et vous y écrit ma réponse. Voila, j'espère ne vous avoir pas trop peiné. Je vous embrasse. ( :::::

Hermione s'était allongé sur l'herbe et scrutait, rêveuse, les nuages. Mélange de nervosité et d'impatience l'envahissait. Allait il accepter ou refuser ? Telle était son interrogation. Elle ferma les yeux et imagina comment il pouvait être : blond aux yeux bleus. Non ! Brun aux yeux verts. Oui. Elle aimerait qu'il soit comme ça. Grand. Musclé. Bronzé.

Tu en demandes trop Hermione. Moi tant qu'il est sincère envers moi, il me convient parfaitement. Peu importe son physique. Je ne l'ai jamais vu. Je ne connaît pas sa voix mais je suis sure d'une chose : Je l'aime déj !

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'imaginer si son inconnu était blond, brun, roux. Elle voulait le connaître plus et le voir, tout simplement.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et se redressa pour rejoindre son messager qui venait d'apporter la réponse. Avant de la lire, elle respira un bon coup.

Pourvu qu'il ait dit oui !

_Bonjour Hermione. Je suis navré mais…_

-QUOI ! Pourquoi il peut pas ? Pas disponible ? Mais il a quoi à faire de mieux que de me rencontrer ? Se dévoiler ! QUOI ? Il est au château ! NON ! Pas possible ! Oh mon dieu ! Je l'ai déjà peut être croisé sans savoir que c'était lui ! Ici au château ! C'est hallucinant ! J'en reviens pas ! Alors la ! Quelle nouvelle !

Hermione relut et relut encore. Mais non ! Elle rêvait pas ! C'était bien vrai ! Elle se leva et se croyait dans une autre dimension. Elle marcha entre les élèves dans le couloir principal. A chaque fois qu'elle croisait un garçon, elle le dévisageait presque.

C'est peut être lui ? Non lui ! Et pourquoi pas lui ? Quelle torture ! C'est horrible !

Elle vagabondait au hasard dans les corridors bruyants et scrutait chaque élève qui passait à coté d'elle. C'était une drôle d'impression. Savoir qu'il était la. Peut être au détour de ce couloir ?

Faites qu'il ne soit pas de serpentard ! Et surtout pas Malfoy ! Que suis-je bête ! Il n'aurait jamais écrit ces si jolies choses.

Elle déambulait sans trop savoir ou aller. La cloche sonna pour signaler qu'il était l'heure d'aller déjeuner. Mais elle n'avait pas faim. Alors elle errait, seule, dans les allées du château. Soudain, à un croisement, elle rencontra une personne habillée de noir.

-Miss granger ! annonça le professeur Rogue d'une voix mielleuse.

-Professeur, salua t elle, gênée par cette rencontre insolite.

-Vous n'etes pas avec tous ces imbéciles d'élèves mangeant dans un brouhaha insupportable ?

-Comme vous le voyez non !

-C'est bien dommage, fit il étrangement. J'ai appris par certains de mes très chers collègues que vous prévoyez d'aller étudier à Remington l'année prochaine.

-Euh oui en effet, admettait elle, surprise que son professeur de potions traite de ce sujet.

-Il faut savoir que dans cette université de sorcellerie, la sélection est extrêmement restreinte et le rythme excessivement dur. D'ailleurs, il me semble avoir entendu dire que la potion sera une des trois matières principales que vous avez choisies. Ce qui m'a beaucoup étonné a vrai dire. Je ne vous croyais pas disposé pour continuer trois années de plus dans cette matière.

-Il faut croire que vous vous êtes mépris sur mes compétences dans votre domaine. Je n'ai jamais détesté votre cours. Ce que je ne tolérais pas, c'était votre façon d'enseigner et vos rapports vis-à-vis de vos élèves cependant ...

-Nous ne sommes pas la pour critiquer ma façon d'enseigner, miss granger ! cracha t il agacé et légèrement furieux.

-Cependant ! insista t elle ne supportant pas d'être interrompu dans sa phrase, vous etes l'un des meilleurs professeurs que je n'ai jamais eu. Probablement le meilleur et le plus compétent. Chaque cours était extrêmement riche en connaissances et incroyablement intéressant. Quelque part, je… je dois avouer que je… je vous admire. Et euh, je vous remercie pour ces années d'enseignement. Avec vous, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression de ne pas avoir gâché ces années d'études. C'est pour cela que j'ai choisi votre matière pour l'an prochain.

-Et bien, je ne m'attendais pas a tant de compliment de votre part, fit il insensible en apparence.

-Je dois admettre que j'appréhende beaucoup le fait de… enfin ce ne sera pas vous qui enseignerez la potion a l'université. Et j'avoue que cette perspective est assez angoissante.

-Mais vous vous en sortirez. Vous saurez y faire face et briller comme vous avez briller depuis votre première année. Moi aussi, je dois admettre que vous etes vraiment l'élève la plus talentueuse et la plus déterminé que je n'ai jamais vu dans toute ma carrière.

-Ah oui vraiment, sourit t elle étonnée par ce qu'il venait de dire, difficilement probablement.

-Il me vint une idée. Aimeriez vous que je vous apprenne les premières potions que vous devriez normalement étudier l'an prochain ? Cela vous ferait un peu d'avance face à vos futurs concurrents.

-Euh… Oui avec plaisir. J'aimerais beaucoup.

Ils prirent le chemin des cachots.

-A vrai dire, je commençais à m'ennuyer depuis la fin des examens. Rien à faire, rien a apprendre, aucun cours.

-Vous ne devez pas aimer les vacances alors ?

-Oh non. Je déteste. C'est vrai quoi ! Pas de contrôle, ni d'examen. C'est à mourir.

Est-ce un sourire qui vient de s'afficher sur son visage ?

Ils arrivèrent dans l'antre du maître des potions…

**A SUIVRE !!!**

Alors curieux de savoir qu'est ce qui va se passer dans son antre ?????

Pensez aux reviews, ça prends 5 min et ça me fais énormément plaisir d'en recevoir !!!!

A bientôt

Bisous !!!


	6. Qui es tu? partie 2

Tout d'abord un GRAND merci pour vos reviews

Et sans plus tarder voici le nouveau chapitre !

BONNE LECTURE !

****

**Chapitre 6 : Qui es tu ? PARTIE 2**

Ils arrivèrent dans l'antre du maître des potions

-Installez vous, ordonna t il gentiment a son élève.

Il la laissa rentrer et referma la porte derrière lui.

-Qu'allons nous étudier ?

-Une potion qui requiert de la concentration et de l'habilité.

-Ca j'en ai, lui adressa t elle en souriant. Comment se nomme t elle, demanda t elle avec curiosité.

-La potion de lyxe.

-X ? Comme la lettre ?

-Non ! Elle s'écrit l.y.x.e .

-Ah d'accord. Drôle de nom. Et qu'elle est son utilit ?

-De permettre la vision dans la nuit.

Ils s'installèrent à une table, préparèrent les ingrédients que Rogue avait affichés sur le tableau et débutèrent leur préparation. Deux chaudrons étaient posés devant chacun d'eux. Le professeur montrait la marche à suivre.

-Donc, il faut ajouter seulement deux gouttes de nitrate d'argent ?

-Oui et après vous incorporez la poudre d'acyanta. Ensuite il faut remuer comme ceci afin d'éviter que la potion ne bouillonne trop et ne tourne en couleur verte.

-Vous mélangez comment ? demanda t elle en hésitant de l'imiter.

Celui-ci se plaça derrière elle. Hermione sursauta légèrement en sentant son professeur contre elle. Il lui prit sa main droite qui empoignait une cuillère et montra la façon de remuer. Il s'approcha de son oreille et susurra doucement :

-Il faut mélanger dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. Vous faites un tour complet puis vous mélangez de nouveau dans le bon sens.

Hermione frissonna au contact du souffle chaud de son professeur contre sa nuque. Sa main sur la sienne, son corps contre le sien.

Terriblement sensuelle cette scène pensa t elle, oubliant les conseils de son professeur.

Mais qu'est ce qui te prend Hermione ? C'est Rogue qui te colle comme ça ! ROGUE !

-Ensuite, vous remuez de gauche à droite en évitant de dessiner des cercles.

-Oui professeur, fit elle rêveuse, enivrée par l'odeur de sa potion et par la chaleur du corps de son professeur qui la mirent dans un état second.

Elle se laissa guider par la main expérimentée de celui-ci.

Que ses cheveux sentent bons ! J'adore l'odeur de la noix de coco. Et sa peau si douce. pensa Rogue.

Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, il posa son autre main sur sa taille et s'approcha d'elle encore plus.

-Puis vous remuez lentement de haut en bas. Deux fois. Une fois fini, il faudra ajouter l'essence de jasmin.

Il cessa de remuer et remarqua l'élastique au poignet droit de la jeune fille. Il laissa glissa sa main jusqu'à celui-ci et l'enleva doucement.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ? questionna t elle intriguée.

Puis, sans répondre a sa question, il prit délicatement la chevelure ébouriffés de celle-ci et passa plusieurs fois ses doigts des racines jusqu'aux pointes de ses cheveux pour les aplatir et en faire une queue de cheval. Il les attacha délicatement. Hermione, lorsque celui-ci lui effleura de sa main la nuque, se remit à frissonner. Elle aimait le frôlement de ses mains contre sa peau.

Elles sont si douces. Il est si doux lui aussi.

-Il ne faut pas qu'un cheveu tombe dans votre potion sinon celle-ci pourrait avoir une réaction assez violente.

Soudain, elle sentit qu'il l'avait attrapé par la taille et sans savoir pourquoi, elle posa sa main gauche sur la sienne.

-Professeur Rogue ? murmura t elle, une bouffée de chaleur l'envahissant et des picotements se faisant ressentir au niveau de son bas ventre.

-Oui Miss Granger ? renchérit il d'une voix sensuelle et douce.

Il commençait à lui caresser tendrement le ventre lorsque Hermione se décolla brusquement de lui et le fixa avec gravité.

-Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer, s'excusa le professeur gêné vis-à-vis de ses gestes.

-Ce n'est pas ça professeur. C'est que j'aimerai savoir si vous etes euh l'auteur de cette lettre, demanda t elle difficilement.

Elle sortit de sa poche un parchemin et le tendit vers lui. Celui-ci le saisit et commença à le lire.

« _Je me lève tous les matins._ » lut il devant elle. Il se mit a rigoler puis continua sa lecture. « _Mais a quoi bon se lever, s'il n'y a personne a mes cotés pour me regarder, me parler, m'écouter, m'aimer. »_

_-_Mais quel pleurnichard. Et patati et patata. Me regarder, m'écouter. Pfff.

« _Si seulement je pouvais… revoir la lumière du jour. »_

-Mais quel andouille celui la ! Il ne connaît pas le sort le plus simple au monde ! se moqua t il avec méchanceté.

Il prit sa baguette et prononça lumos.

-Voila ! Comme ça il pourra revoir la lumière du jour sans problème.

-Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'un … se stoppa t elle en lui arrachant brutalement la lettre de ses mains.

-Qu'un quoi Miss Granger ? N'ayez pas honte de vous exprimer !

-Qu'un insensible ! Et dire que j'ai cru à deux reprises que ça aurait pu être vous l'auteur de cette lettre.

Rogue eut un rire goguenard.

-Arrêtez de vous moquer de cette lettre et dites moi ce qu'il faut faire pour la potion, cracha t elle irritée et vexée.

-Couper ses branches.

Elle contourna le bureau pour ne plus être à coté de lui et commença à les découper. Mais elle était tellement énervée que son couteau dévia de sa trajectoire et se coupa le bout de son doigt. Un mince filet de sang se déversa de son index.

-Aie !

Instinctivement, elle voulu aspirer le sang qui coulait de la plaie mais Rogue l'en empêcha.

- Ne mettez pas vos lèvres sur cette plaie.

-Pourquoi ?

- Les branches du bulbe sont mortelles si on les ingère. Il faut vite désinfecter ceci. Suivez moi.

Ils allèrent donc dans son bureau. Hermione se plaça sur la chaise du maître des cachots tandis que celui-ci alla dans sa réserve. Il en ramena un flacon. Il s'agenouilla devant elle, prit doucement son doigt et lui appliqua le liquide désinfectant.

-Aie ça pique.

-Vous ne voulez quand même pas que je souffle sur votre doigt.

Elle ria légèrement a cette remarque et répondit :

-Si j'aimerais beaucoup.

Ils échangèrent un regard tendre. Etrange selon Hermione. Excitant pour Rogue. Il banda ensuite la plaie.

-Voila ! Demain, la plaie aura cicatrisé. Je vais remettre le flacon dans la réserve.

Il la laissa seule. Celle-ci, posa ses yeux sur le bureau de Sévérus ou divers papiers traînaient. Des copies corrigés et notés T.

Pas étonnant

Des notes sur un certains livres de potions aux effets contradictoires et…

-MES LETTRES !

Elle les prit. Elles y étaient toutes !

-J'arrive pas à y croire ! Lui !

Elle en resta bouche bée. C'était comme si le ciel lui était tombé sur la tête. Elle l'entendit revenir et remit ses lettres à leurs places d'origine et fit semblant de s'intéresser à sa blessure.

-Etes vous prête a reprendre votre cours particulier ou votre coupure vous a-t-elle vider de toute vos forces, fit il avec dérision.

-Non ! Ca va bien, répliqua t elle sèchement.

-Ca ne va pas Miss Granger ?

-Professeur ! Il faut que nous parlions !

**A SUIVRE !**

Alors ????

Vos commentaires ?

Aimez ou pas aimez ? That is the question !

A bientôt !

kiss


	7. Hors de ma vie!

Bonjour à tous !

Merci infiniment pour vos reviews

Et rien que pour vous la suite la voila !

****

**RAR :**

U.$ Hermy : J'espère que je comblerai ton manque !

Kytice : Coucou ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Aurelia : Merci beaucoup !

Moony.62 : Désolé de te torturer. Ce n'est pas mon intention. :)

Morganna : Stressant ce suspens ! Et tu n'as pas fini de stresser !

Vivi : Merci ! Voila j'ai continué et j'espère avoir été assez rapide.

Flammifer : Merci beaucoup ! Ben Rogue ne va pas pouvoir dire grand-chose. Enfin tu verras par toi-même !

Lu7ine : voila ! Un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que as tenu jusque la !

Hermignonne : Oh oui et une belle crise de nerf !!!!

o-'Nyx'-o : Waouh ! J'en ai jamais lu d'aussi longue de review. Merci beaucoup ça me fait très plaisir. J'ai bien rigolé en la lisant !

Flogudule : Il n'y a pas que Rogue qui peut changer en 1 seconde !

Babychang : Merci ! Voici la suite !

Bohemio : Et oui ! Voila la suite !

Miss faust : Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que tu aimes. J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Shany-blue pendragron : Ma façon d'arrêter le chapitre ne te plais pas on dirai ! Ben je pense pas que tu apprécies ma façon pour ce chapitre !

Harana : Merci bien. Que va-t-il se passer ??? That is the question !!!

lorina wormtongue : Je comprend pas pourquoi tout le monde me trouve cruelle ! lol ! Merci pour ta review !

**Chapitre 7 : Hors de ma vie !**

Le professeur de potions qui venait de pénétrer de nouveau dans la pièce fronça les sourcils.

-Que nous parlions ?

-Oui. Je peux vous poser une question professeur ? demanda t elle, vexé et horriblement énervée.

-Bien sur Miss Granger, répondit il intrigué.

-Avez-vous eu un jour la ferme sensation d'être pris pour un idiot ?

A l'énoncé de cette question, le cœur de l'enseignant s'emballa. Avait elle devin ? Si oui comment ? Pourtant, malgré la douleur qu'il avait ressenti a se moquer de ses états d'âme dans la lettre, il croyait avoir tuer le doute dans l'esprit de la griffondor. L'esprit de celui-ci vagabondait par ci par la entre les diverses raisons de son interrogation inquiétante. Ou voulait elle en venir ?

-Mais pourquoi me demander vous cela ? questionna t il en reprenant son éternel froideur et une apparente indifférence.

Hermione qui ne voulait en aucun cas détourner la conversation insista :

-M'avez-vous prise, a un seul moment de cette journée, pour une idiote ? commençait elle a s'énerver.

-Je ne vous ai jamais prise pour une idiote, lança t il non rassuré par la lueur de haine et de colère dans le regard de la jeune fille.

-MENTEUR ! Cria t elle soudainement.

-JE NE VOUS PERMET PAS DE ME PARLER DE LA SORTE MISS GRANGER ! JE SUIS VOTRE PROFESSEUR ET ICI VOUS ETES DANS MON BUREAU ! ALORS VEUILLEZ CHANGER DE TON QUAND VOUS ME PARLEZ ! hurla t il perdant ses moyens.

-Vous savez ce que vous etes professeur. Et je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins.

Elle s'approchait lentement vers lui et lui lançait de multiples regards noirs. Elle ne savait pas ce qui la retenait de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Il lui avait ouvertement menti sur l'identité de l'inconnu. Elle ne supportait pas que quelqu'un joue avec ses sentiments et avec sa patience de la sorte.

Mais quel immonde personnage ! Se moquer de sa propre douleur. Se moquer de lui-même ! Mais il n'a vraiment pas de cœur envers les autres. Et encore moins envers lui-même !

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait avoir pitié, honte pour lui, ou être furieuse contre lui.

Maintenant, elle se trouvait tout près de lui. Elle dû lever légèrement sa tête pour soutenir son regard assassin.

Son enseignant se terrait dans le silence et l'observait. Il n'en doutait plus à présent. Elle devait savoir. Ce changement soudain de comportement ne pouvait être expliqué que par cela. Mais comment avait elle devin ? se demandait il intérieurement en oubliant qu'il avait laissé traîner ses lettres involontairement et stupidement sur son bureau.

Celle-ci cassa ce silence de plomb d'une voix encore plus froide, plus sèche et plus grave.

-Vous savez ce que vous êtes ?

Elle n'avait ni besoin de hurler ni de hausser le ton. Le seul murmure de ses paroles accédait parfaitement à l'entente du maître des potions. Il du reconnaître que ce ton si bas lui glaçait le sang. L'attitude de la griffondor lui rappelait la sienne.

Elle reprit en voyant qu'il ne disait un mot.

-Vous n'etes qu'un menteur, un égoïste, une pourriture, une personne machiavélique, démoniaque, diabolique, dépourvu de sentiments, d'états d'âme, de remords. Sans cœur. Vous ne devez même pas savoir ce que c'est que d'avoir un cœur. Moi j'en ai un ! Et vous l'avez brisé avec vos conneries ! s'indigna t elle.

La colère se changeait en souffrance et en pleurs au fur et a mesure qu'elle disait ses paroles. Des larmes s'échappaient a présent de ses yeux.

- Je croyais que celui qui avait écrit ses lettres avait besoin d'aide. Qu'il allait mal. Mais vous vous etes bien foutu de moi. Ce jeu c'était juste pour vous amuser un peu dans votre sordide vie.

Ces paroles l'atteignaient au plus profond de son cœur. Oui il en avait un de cœur ! Et tous ce qu'elle disait était faux. Il le savait et voulait lui dire la vérité. Il allait ouvrir la bouche et lui raconter l'exactitude de ses sentiments, de ses actes et de ses peurs mais celle-ci le coupa net.

-Je vois que vous réfléchissez. Ah oui ! Que suis-je bête ! Vous devez sûrement vous demander comment je le sais ! Regardez votre bureau. Vous avez laissé traîner mes lettres. Vous n'avez même pas pensé à les ranger ! Ah oui je comprend maintenant ! Ca faisait parti de votre plan diabolique. Que je découvre mes lettres après m'avoir clairement fait comprendre que ce n'était pas vous l'auteur. Un plan destiné à me faire souffrir en fait. Et ben vous savez quoi? Vous avez réussi. Bravo ! Franchement Bravo ! Question sadisme vous etes le meilleur ! déclara t elle en frappant dans ses mains.

-Non Hermione ! s'exclama t il en attrapant gentiment sa main dans la sienne.

-Ne me touchez pas et ne prononcez jamais plus mon prénom! Cracha telle hors d'elle, pleurant de rage et de douleur. Et le pire dans tous cela c'est que je commençais a m'attacher a celui qui m'envoyait ses lettres. Oui je commençais à l'aimer. Mais vous ! Savoir que c'est vous ! Ca me répugne ! Au bar, vous m'avez menti ! Vous saviez que c'était moi et vous m'avez laissé croire que vous n'étiez pas venu. J'en ai assez de vous voir ! Je m'en vais et je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir.

Celle-ci passa devant lui et posa sa main sur la poignée pour sortir. Mais Rogue l'en empêcha. Il s'interposa entre elle et la porte et implora :

-Laissez moi tout vous dire !

-Me dire quoi ? Que vous etes fier de vous ! Que vous prenez votre pied en me voyant pleurer ! Je veux sortir. Poussez vous de la avant que je ne hurle à l'aide.

-Je ne te laisserais pas partir. Pas avant que tu ne saches la vérité.

Il s'empara de sa baguette et lança un sort pour verrouiller la porte et un autre pour insonoriser la pièce.

-Tu peux hurler tant que tu veux. Personne ne t'entendra maintenant. Et sortir t'es impossible à présent.

Hermione prit peur. Elle avait peur de lui. Que voulait il lui faire. Elle s'imagina le pire. Alors lorsque celui-ci s'avança vers elle, celle-ci recula et supplia, terrifiée et tremblant de tous ses membres :

-Ne me faites pas de mal !

Rogue surprit par cette soudaine terreur certifia qu'il n'allait pas lui faire de mal.

-Je veux juste que tu t'assieds et que tu écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire.

**A SUIVRE !**

****

Cruelle hein cette fin !

Hi hi hi

Mais au moins vous avez hâte de lire la suite qui je vous promet arrivera vite !

A bientôt !


	8. Ecoutes moi!

**Un grand bonjour à tous !**

**Egalement un grand merci pour vos reviews encore une fois si encourageantes !**

**Alors je ne vous fais pas plus attendre et vous dévoile ce nouveau chapitre que vous attendez tous avec impatience !**

**BONNE LECTURE !!!!**

**Chapitre 8 : Ecoutes moi ! **

Le professeur Rogue s'était assis. Hermione se tenait toujours vers la porte. Elle voulait vraiment sortir.

-Ecoutez au moins ce que je vais dire avant de partir.

-Qui me dit que ce sera la vérité ce que vous me raconterez. Je ne veux pas perdre de temps en vous entendant alors laissez moi partir qu'on oublie cette histoire.

-Mais je ne veux pas l'oublier !

-Moi si !

-Attendez au moins que je vous dise tout ! Tenez ! Vous savez ce que je vais faire.

-Non ! Et puis j'en ai rien à faire. Laissez moi sortir ! dit elle exaspérée.

-Pas avant d'avoir pris du veritaserum.

Il se leva, ouvrit une armoire et en ressorti une fiole.

-Oui mais qui me dit que la potion n'a pas été ratée.

-Et bien venez vérifi ! s'énerva le professeur, perdant de sa patience.

Celle-ci s'avança méfiante, prit le flacon et l'examina minutieusement. Puis elle le rendit a lui.

-Votre verdict ? Je peux la boire ?

-Allez y et dépêchez vous de me dire ce que vous tenez tant à me dire. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire moi !

Il but d'une traite le contenu.

-Asseyez vous Miss Granger.

-Je préfère rester debout.

-Comme vous vous voudrez. Tout d'abord, je n'ai pas voulu que la lettre parvienne a vous.

-Dites que vous regrettiez tout de suite d'être tombé sur moi. Et je peux vous assurer que vous n'etes pas prêt ni de me revoir ni de m'écrire ou de lire une de mes lettres.

-Non ! C'est pas ça ! Je m'y suis mal pris. Je voulais juste vous expliquer que votre idée d'un plan que j'aurai manigancé pour vous faire du mal est totalement fausse. Vous blesser n'était pas mon but. Et je vous avouerai même que j'en ai souffert de vous voir pleurer. Si je vous ai menti pour mon identité tout à l'heure c'était parce que je craignais votre réaction. Je ne voulais pas que vous me repoussiez en découvrant la vérité. Au bar, je m'en suis voulu de ne pas vous avoir dit que c'était moi. En vous apercevant, tenant cette lettre, j'ai perdu mes moyens et j'ai endossé mon habituel comportement de … de…

Il n'arrivait pas à trouver ces mots. Se mettre a nu devant son élève le déstabilisait fortement.

-De misanthrope égoïste, menteur, manipulateur machiavel, fourbe, et…

-Oui oui vous avez raison. Je crois que vous n'avez pas besoin de continuer votre description. Donc, aux trois balais, je le reconnais je voulais juste jouer avec vous mais lorsque je vous ai vu pleurer, je m'en suis voulu terriblement. Moi qui me confiait dans la lettre et espérait changer, je n'ai vraiment pas suivi mes résolutions. Et quand vous êtes sorti de la bibliothèque le lendemain, je vous ai vu vous effondrer. J'ai décidé alors de me faire pardonner en envoyant un courrier. Et quand j'ai vu que vous teniez vraiment à me rencontrer, j'ai préféré refuser. J'appréhendais de faire face à votre regard lorsque vous auriez su que c'était moi. De la déception. Voila ce que ça aurait été. Mais voir de la colère dans vos yeux, il y a quelques minutes m'a beaucoup blessé. En particulier, vos paroles. Elles ne sont en aucun cas le reflet de la réalité. Voyez vous j'ai un cœur !

-Ah oui. Waouh ! Vous etes sur ? Parce que quand on vous a eu pendant 7 ans, la question de savoir que vous avez un cœur ne se poserait même pas. La réponse serait : Cet homme ? Un cœur ? Impossible !

-Et pourtant j'en ai un. J'ai des sentiments, j'ai des remords. Comme vous ! Comme tous les autres ! Dans mes lettres, je me suis dévoilé. J'allais mal et j'avais besoin d'aide. Mais en ce moment précis, je n'ai jamais été aussi mal. Il suffit que je trouve une femme pouvant me comprendre et me ressembler tellement pour que celle-ci m'échappe. Comme ma sordide vie comme vous le dites si bien.

-Ne dites surtout pas que je vous ressemble ! Vous et moi etes deux personnes totalement différentes !

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous disiez dans vos lettres.

-Oui et bien je me fourvoyais. Maintenant que je sais que c'est vous, je puis vous assurer que ce n'est pas vrai.

-En êtes vous sure ?

Hermione ne répondit pas. Bien sur que non ! Elle ne s'était pas fourvoyée et ce qu'elle avait marqué provenait de son cœur. Mais qu'il lui ai caché la vérité et mentit la mettait vraiment hors d'elle.

-J'ai ouvert mon cœur Hermione ! Je t'ai ouvert mon cœur ! déclara Sévérus sincèrement.

Ce qu'il venait de prononcer toucha la griffondor. Des larmes coulaient de nouveau sur son visage

-Alors il ne fallait pas me mentir, confia t elle entre deux sanglots.

Celui-ci s'avança lentement vers elle. Il la regardait dans les yeux. Une lueur de tristesse avait envahi son regard.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé Hermione.

Il se tenait à présent à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il répéta le même geste que la veille. Il caressa tendrement sa joue pour lui essuyer ses larmes. Elle ferma les yeux. Il caressa ensuite l'autre joue. Elle rouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans le sien. Sévérus s'approcha d'elle. Sa main toujours sur la joue droite de la jeune fille, il se pencha légèrement et déposa affectueusement ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione. Elle ne le repoussa pas bien au contraire. Elle entoura ses mains autour de sa nuque et accompagna le bercement de ses lèvres. Il la prit par la taille et l'avança jusqu'à lui. Leurs corps s'effleurèrent et les forts battements répétés du cœur de Sévérus fut perçut par la jeune griffondor qui se détacha brusquement de lui pour rire.

-Pourquoi tu ris ? demanda t il surpris.

-Tu as bien un cœur.

-Quoi ?

-Je l'ai senti battre.

Elle rigola de nouveau. Sévérus la regarda et un sourire apparut.

-Quelle drôle d'impression que de te voir sourire, confia t elle. Tu devrais sourire plus souvent. Surtout que tu as en un de beau.

Elle se mit a rougir en s'apercevant qu'elle venait de lui faire un compliment.

-Ca me fait plaisir ce que tu dis. Merci.

-De rien, murmura t elle en hésitant de le regarder.

Son visage s'était adouci ce qui, au goût de la griffondor, le rendait assez beau à regarder. Éprouver des sentiments pour son professeur enfin pour son ancien professeur l'a gênait. Devenir si intime alors qu'il y a quelques minutes encore, elle le haïssait. Ca en faisait trop pour une journée.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

Soudain, la présence d'une personne frappant à la porte de son bureau l'en fit émerger.

Sévérus et Hermione prirent une distance raisonnable avant que celui-ci ne déverrouille la porte.

-Entrez, annonça t il d'une voix redevenu froide.

-Sévérus, j'espère que je ne te déran… Miss Granger ? fit Dumbledore, étonné de la voir ici.

-Je vous remercie professeur Rogue pour votre aide. Professeur Dumbledore, salua t elle avant de quitter précipitamment la pièce.

Intérieurement, elle du remercier la présence inopinée de son directeur et reconnaître que celui-ci arrivait au bon moment.

Elle ne savait plus trop quoi penser de son professeur, lui révélant ses sentiments envers elle. Cela la perturbait. Mais que devait elle faire à présent ? Elle ne savait pas trop. En réalité, elle était assez désorientée. Elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer la surprenante découverte et remettre ses idées au clair. Et ce baiser ! Quel baiser intense devait elle reconnaître.

Pourquoi ces papillons remuant par ci par la dans son ventre. Serait elle… ?

Non ! Impossible ! Moi amoureuse ? Du professeur Rogue ! Non non non non non! Je ne peux pas être amoureuse de lui ! C'est vrai, j'ai remarqué qu'il possédait un charme. Un charme assez ensorcelant. Et qui plus est, on s'est découvert de nombreuses ressemblances dans nos lettres. Et en plus, il est incroyablement intelligent. Et bien plus mur que ces imbéciles de septième année qui ne pensent qu'a gagner la coupe de quidditch !

Elle soupira de plaisir en repensant au contact de son corps contre le sien. Et ses mains sur sa taille. Les multiples frissons parcourant sa colonne comme si son corps venait de s'éveiller et de retrouver ses sens. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti ça avec Ron et encore moins avec Viktor.

Elle se secoua intérieurement la tête.

Ne penses pas à lui. Ne pense pas à ce baiser. Oublie ce qu'il vient de se passer et penses plutôt aux résultats des examens.

Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle se jeta sur le lit et ne pu s'abstenir de sourire et de repenser a sa langue cherchant celle de son professeur.

**A SUIVRE !**

J'espère que vous avez aim !

La suite au plus vite !

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une p'tite review !

Kiss

A très bientôt tout le monde !

Jenny


	9. Incertitudes, Doutes et Explosion

**Coucou !**

**Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre**

**J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre**

**En tout cas je vous remercie toujours autant pour toutes vos reviews si encourageantes et si gentilles !**

**Allez je ne vous fais pas plus patienter et vous dévoile la suite !**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**Chapitre 9 : Incertitudes, doutes et explosion.**

Hermione n'avait pas revu son professeur depuis la veille. Elle ne savait pas où elle en était réellement. La situation venait d'être bouleversé par une surprenante découverte. Sa vie prenait un nouveau tournant. Elle quitterai cette école dès septembre alors pourquoi s'attacher à quelqu'un ici. Qui plus est se trouvant être le terrible professeur de potions si redouté.

Pendant sept longues années, il avait montré son antipathie envers ses amis et elle. Sans parler de son comportement vis-à-vis d'elle pendant les cours. Il ne cessait de la rabaisser et de l'ignorer. Un si sombre passé et une si ténébreuse personnalité. Elle arrivait mal à l'imaginer ressentant des émotions. Pour elle en plus !

Il fallait qu'elle mette ça au clair et qu'elle y réfléchisse. Avoir une liaison avec un homme ayant deux fois son age, qu'elle avait détesté si longtemps. Et qu'elle détestait parfois encore. Elle n'avait toujours pas oublié son mensonge qui l'avait fait tant souffrir.

C'était vraiment une situation compliquée. Sans parler des résultats des examens qu'elle appréhendait plus que tout malgré le discours inchangé de Harry et Ron disant : **Mais Mione ! Tu n'as pas à appréhender les résultats. Tout le monde de cette école sait que tu vas avoir les meilleures notes. Prend exemple sur nous. Détresse et amuse toi !**

Mais comment s'amuser lorsqu'un professeur avoue ressentir quelque chose ? Et comment se détresser lorsque l'on sait que dans quelques jours, elle quittera cette école et ne le reverra sûrement plus jamais de sa vie !

Elle allait étudier dans une des meilleures universités de sorcellerie ! Rencontrer des tas de sorcier plus brillant les uns que les autres ! Devenir adulte, responsable et autonome. Quoi demander de plus ? C'est tout ce qu'elle avait souhaité depuis sa tendre enfance.

Mais bizarrement, la perspective de quitter ce lieu magique et de le quitter l'attristait. Elle avait passé les plus beaux moments de sa vie ici. Des souvenirs impérissable gravés dans sa mémoire à jamais. Et lui. Cet homme si brillant, si mystérieux si ensorcelant si irrésistible mais en même temps si énervant.

Oh merlin que j'adore ça chez lui !

Sans oublier, son corps, son odeur, sa peau, ses yeux et…

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure

… son baiser !

Elle était assise au bord du lac et regardait avec envie les jeunes de son age insouciant et se chamaillant comme des adolescents, riant, blaguant sans avoir tant de poids sur les épaules.

Oui ! Elle était toujours sous pression. Sois la meilleure ! Etudie jour et nuit ! Assure toi un bel avenir ! Voila les conseils non les ordres de ses parents. Bien sur, elle voulait être la meilleure et s'assurer un avenir à l'abri de tous soucis. Mais a ce moment la, ce qu'elle voulait c'était échanger sa place avec quelqu'un d'autre, oublier ses résultats angoissant et vivre dans l'insouciance.

Elle soupira de lassitude.

Pourquoi devait elle réfléchir constamment au lieu de se lancer et d'oublier les conséquences de ses actes?

N'avait elle pas le droit d'être heureuse avec un homme qui pouvait combler ce manque en elle. Le manque d'amour. Une raison de vivre autre que les études ! Voila ce qu'elle voulait ! Elle voulait que sa raison de vivre soit son professeur.

Qu'est ce qu'il peut me manquer

-Bonjour Miss Granger ! résonna une voix énigmatique.

Celle-ci se leva et s'exclama :

-Tiens quand on parle du loup ! Bonjour Professeur.

-Vous parliez de moi ?

-Euh non. Je... Je pensais a vous.

-Vraiment ? Et que me vaux ce privilège ?

-Je pense qu'il serait bien de reparler des événements d'hier, annonça t elle incertaine.

-Pourtant je croyais que tout était clair, s'étonna t il, intrigué.

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis et j'aurais besoin d'éclaircir quelques points encore.

-Bien ! Suivez moi dans mon bureau. Nous y serons plus tranquille.

Ils allèrent ainsi au lieu dit. Rogue prit place sur son fauteuil et fixa Hermione d'un regard mêlant interrogation et inquiétude. Hermione s'assit en face de lui. Avait elle bien fait de lui dire ça ?

-Alors Miss Granger ? Quels sont ces points que vous voulez éclaircir ?

-Hé bien, nous n'avons pas terminé la potion de lyxe, je crois.

-Oui c'est exact. Vous voudriez la terminer alors ?

-Oui c'est ça !

Quelle dégonflée Hermione ! Tu n'as même pas eu le courage de lui dire franchement ce que tu ressentais. Tu es vraiment pitoyable parfois. Quel beau prétexte cette potion pfff !

-Bon très bien. Si c'est ce que vous voulez, fit il un tantinet déçu croyant qu'elle voulait parler de leur relation. Allons dans mes cachots. Nous reprendrons depuis le début.

Elle le suivit donc, rempli de remord. Elle aurait du lui dire clairement ce dont elle voulait traiter. Pourquoi ce stupide prétexte ? Enfin, elle pourrait toujours essayer de lui parler lors de la préparation.

Ils s'installèrent en silence. Hermione, sous le regard attentif de son professeur, répéta les gestes de la veille.

Etonnant comme elle apprend vite pensa t il, épaté et admiratif en constatant qu'elle n'avait fait aucune erreur.

Ainsi, elle coupa les branches de bulbes dont la cicatrice du couteau se percevait toujours sur son doigt, puis les incorpora dans le chaudron.

-Et maintenant que dois je faire ? demanda t elle après avoir remué lentement le liquide bouillonnant.

-M'embrasser !

Croyant avoir mal entendu sa réponse, elle s'exclama en levant les yeux de sa préparation pour le regarder étonnée:

-Pardon !?! Que dois je faire ?

-Vous devez entrelacer le restant des branches et l'ajouter doucement en mélangeant dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre.

J'ai du mal comprendre. Mon imagination me joue vraiment des tours en ce moment

-Comme ceci ?

-Exactement.

Sévérus l'observait attentivement. Il aimait lire sa concentration sur son visage, la façon dont elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure, et la manière qu'elle avait de remettre ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille droite.

Toujours l'oreille droite se rappelait il en la contemplant.

Il sentit une folle envie de l'embrasser le tirailler subitement.

Il faut que je me calme. Respire et marche un peu au lieu de la dévisager de la sorte 

Il suivit donc ces conseils et fit le tour de la pièce.

-Et ensuite ? Je dois rajouter du sang de chauve souris ? C'est cela ?

-Oui.

Elle s'exécuta ne se laissant distraire par le slalom de son professeur entre les tables.

Quelques minutes passèrent. Sévérus faisait toujours les cent pas alors que son élève prenait soin de vérifier le temps écoulé depuis l'ajout du dernier ingrédient.

Soudain, une énorme explosion se fit entendre au dessus de leur tête. L'onde de choc fit trembler le sol des cachots. Hermione perdit l'équilibre et tomba par terre. Elle sombra dans l'inconscience. Rogue, lui, eut a peine le temps de se retenir à une table pour ne pas perdre également son équilibre. Un éboulement, tout proche de sa salle, retentit. Quelques pierres s'effondrèrent dans un grand fracas sur le sol, heurtant la tête de celui-ci. Il s'évanouit.

Puis un long silence régna. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva dans la pièce recouvrant les corps étendus à terre des deux victimes surprises par ce brutal incident qui venait de survenir au dessus d'eux.

**A SUIVRE !**

Avant que vous vous hâtiez d'envoyer une review (enfin j'espère) je dois vous informer que les chapitres arriveront moins vite maintenant.

Des jeudi, je me rends dans une autre ville pour mes études et je n'aurais pas Internet (sniff !) alors je ne pourrai uploadé que les week-end lorsque je reviendrai chez moi (sauf le prochain week-end car je resterai dans mon nouvel appart) .

La suite arrivera le 2 ou 3 octobre

Je suis désolée sincèrement mais je ne peux pas faire autrement.

J'espère que vous patienterez jusque la !

Je vous embrasse tous !

A bientôt !

jenny


	10. Seuls au monde

Un GIGANTESQUE bonjour à tous !

Ouf je suis de retour

Ca a été long je sais mais je suis enfin là

Alors avant de vous laisser lire ce nouveau chapitre

Je vous souhaite a tous une très bonne année

Et une très bonne lecture aussi

**Chapitre 10 : Seuls au monde.**

Les deux corps inertes du professeur et de son élève restaient étendu sur le sol poussiéreux. Quelques minutes où seul le silence régnait s'écoulèrent. Soudain Sévérus reprit connaissance et se redressa difficilement. Sa tête tournait et il pouvait sentir une bosse en sang sur celle ci. Il observa les dégâts occasionnés par cette explosion. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit le corps inanimé de la griffondor. Il se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, agenouillé.

-Hermione ! Hermione ! Tu m'entends ? Réveille toi je t'en supplie ! S'exclama t il, désespéré en secouant légèrement la jeune fille.

-Mmmmm

Elle ouvrit les yeux et le vit, penché vers elle, une lueur nouvelle dans son regard : la peur.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda t elle en frottant le derrière de sa tête, douloureux et ensanglanté après s'être relevé.

Elle regarda sa main couverte de sang. Rogue qui vit avec effroi sa blessure se précipita sur elle.

- Vous allez bien ? Vous perdez beaucoup de sang et…

-C'est bon, je vais bien professeur, coupa t elle. Il faut à tout prix sortir d'ici et…

Soudain, son professeur chancela et du se tenir contre la paroi d'un mur.

-Professeur !

Elle l'aida à s'asseoir.

-Je serai vous, je m'inquièterai beaucoup plus pour votre état que pour le mien.

Elle déchira un bout de son T-shirt et essuya le mince filet de sang coulant sur le front du maître des cachots.

-Les hommes sont tellement fragiles.

Un moment de silence. Un moment marqué sous une intense tension de désir. Enfin désir, le mot était un peu fort pour décrire la situation qui se déroulait en cet instant dans la salle dévastée. Le professeur et son élève se tenaient à quelques centimètres de l'autre. Ils se regardaient, seuls au monde. Mais subitement, elle prit une distance « scolaire » entre lui et elle et annonça :

-Hum, il… Il faut trouver une solution pour sortir d'ici.

-Oui, vous avez raison, répliqua t il, s'en voulant d'avoir faibli au charme de son élève.

-D'où peut provenir cette explosion ? Sûrement pas d'un tremblement de terre. Ca ne peut pas être Voldemort puisque nous avons assisté tous les deux à sa mort. Ce n'est quand même pas ma potion qui a explosé ?

-Voyons Miss Granger, Vous avez déjà fait exploser une de vos potions ? Et puis l'explosion vient d'au-dessus.

-En tout cas ne paniquons pas. Gardons notre sang froid et résumons la situation. Il n'y a ni eau ni nourriture. Toutes les sorties sont bouchées. Nous ne pouvons pas transplaner et il n'y a pas de cheminé. En plus il fait un froid polaire. Brrrrr, on risque l'hypothermie ici. A oui j'oubliai, personne ne sait que nous sommes ici. Bref, il ne nous reste plus qu'une chose à faire.

-Vraiment ? Laquelle ?

-AU SECOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURS ! NOUS SOMMES ENFERMES ! hurla t elle, limite hystérique.

-Et vous appelez ça garder votre sang froid ?

-Et bien cherchez une solution au lieu de me critiquer. Vous n'avez pas l'air de vous en faire, on dirait.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en ferai puisque nous serons retrouvés dans une heure tout au plus.

-Vous croyez ? Et bien espérons que vous ayez raison et attendons.

Ainsi ils s'assirent et attendirent. Dix minutes s'écoulèrent sans bruit. Puis vingt puis trente et pour finir l'heure passa dans un silence de plombs.

-Hé bien! « Une heure tout au plus » ???? Nous sommes toujours coincés ici et en plus je commence à avoir faim.

-Ce n'est qu'une question de patience Miss Granger. Je pensais que vous aviez plus de patience que cela.

-J'en ai mais je déteste rester ici sans rien faire.

-Je peux vous improviser une interrogation surprise si vous le désirez.

-Non, ce n'est pas marrant. Je crois bien que je vais mourir d'ennui avant de mourir de faim.

Elle jouait, lassée, avec ses boucles de cheveux. Elle enroulait ses doigts machinalement autour de ses mèches brunes jusqu'à ce que Sévérus la stoppe dans son passe temps en annonçant :

-J'ai aimé vous embrasser, hier.

Elle le regarda, stupéfaite. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être heureuse ou craintive.

-Et depuis, je ne cesse de me demander pourquoi vous avez pris la fuite lorsque le professeur Dumbledore est arrivé.

-Mais je n'ai pas pris la fuite, je …

-Vraiment ? Vous aviez même l'air soulagée.

-Vous vous faites des idées, Professeur.

-Vous en êtes sure ?

Il avait avancé son visage tout prêt de celui de la jeune fille. Le souffle chaud comme une légère brise d'été de celui ci la fit frissonner. Elle se perdait et se faisait bercer calmement dans la douce noirceur de son regard. Ses lèvres à peine entrouverte, Hermione ne désirait qu'une seule chose que voulait également son professeur : échanger un baiser en se perdant dans le tourbillon d'une tendresse passionnée. Mais malgré la puissance de sa soudaine envie, elle répondit, dans un murmure, envoûtée par son regard :

-Non.

Elle se recula craignant de se plier à cette pulsion si attrayante et s'expliqua :

-En toute honnêteté, si j'ai pris. Hum… si je suis partie précipitamment, c'est pour une simple et bonne raison. Vous êtes mon professeur et…

-Comme vous l'avez dit si bien auparavant, je suis à présent votre ancien professeur depuis que les examens sont finis.

-Cela n'exclue pas le fait que nous ne puissions concevoir l'éventuelle possibilité de former un « nous» !

-Et pourquoi ? demanda t il, un soupçon de déception dans sa voix.

-Dans quelques jours, je quitterai cette école pour les Etats unis. Vous le savez bien, je dois aller à cette prestigieuse université. Je n'ai pas le choix, Sé… Je n'ai pas le choix, annonça t elle en refoulant son mal-être.

-On a toujours le choix Hermione.

Elle détourna son visage pour dissimuler une larme.

-Hermione, tu peux choisir, fit il en prenant son visage entre ses mains et en la regardant, la gravité se lisant dans son regard.

Il sécha ses larmes doucement et annonça :

-Pourquoi tu ne resterais pas à Poudlard ?

-J'aimerais tant mais je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester ici.

-Si, moi.

-Oh Sévérus, si tu savais à quel point je souhaiterais cela mais qu'est ce que je ferais ici? Je rêve depuis si longtemps d'aller étudier à l'université et savoir que je suis acceptée et que l'on m'y attend à la rentrée… comprends-moi, je…

-Tu as pris ta décision à ce que je vois. Très bien, répliqua t il sèchement. Je ne te forcerai pas à rester ici. Je respecte ta décision. Vas-y, tu peux y aller. Va-t'en et ne reviens plus ici. En tout cas, je ne veux plus te revoir dorénavant, annonça t il en colère et blessé par sa décision.

A la limite de la rage, il s'éloigna le plus possible d'elle et alla s'asseoir au bout de la pièce dévastée en lui faisant dos.

Les larmes s'étaient mises à recouler le long de son visage. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser. Pas lui ! Elle ne savait que faire. Rester ou partir. Etre avec lui ou l'oublier et ne plus jamais le revoir. Demeurer indifférente face à ce spectacle ou se précipiter sur lui et l'embrasser.

-Séverus, sanglotait t elle. Comprends-moi. Depuis deux ans, je ne pense qu'à intégrer cette université. Je ne peux pas laisser échapper cette occasion de réaliser mon rêve.

-C'est pendant toute une vie que j'attends l'occasion de renaître grâce à l'amour d'une femme exceptionnelle. C'est pour cela que je ne peux pas te laisser m'échapper alors que je rêvais de te trouver avant même de te connaître.

Il avait dit ses paroles d'une voix morne et grave. Il ne s'était pas retourner. Il avait à peine élever sa voix pour que celle ci entende sa détresse. Hermione aurait juré qu'il avait dit cela en dissimulant un sanglot.

Elle l'observait. Il ne disait mot. Elle fixait son regard sur ce professeur brisé par cette dure réalité qui demeurait dos à elle. Soudain, elle le vit passer furtivement sa main sur son visage. Pleurait-il ?

A SUIVRE !!!!


	11. Loin de toi

**Bref récapitulatif :**

Hermione et Sévérus, après avoir su qui était l'auteur des lettres échangées, se retrouvent dans la salle du maître des potions pour une leçon privée. Cependant une explosion retentie et les contraint à être enfermés dans ce lieu. Une dispute s'en suit. Sévérus aimerait qu'elle reste à Poudlard. Mais Hermione a toujours rêve d'aller étudier en Amérique.

Chapitre 11 : Loin de toi 

Pourquoi n'était-elle pas aller le rejoindre ? Lui dire… mais lui dire quoi ? Qu'elle s 'excusait ? Pourquoi aurait elle du s'excuser. Pourquoi devrait elle renoncer a son rêve pour une simple histoire d'amour. Et encore ! Etait ce un amour naissant ou bien une passade facilement oubliable ? Sa raison lui dictait de tourner la page sur ce qu'il venait de se produire. Une faiblesse. Pour elle, ce n'était que cela.

Et une fois de plus, elle réfléchissait ! C'était donc une manie chez elle. Faire appel a sa raison plutôt qu'a son cœur. Que dois je faire ? Que dois je faire ? Que dois je faire ? Cette question raisonnait en elle comme le bruit assourdissant de l'explosion. Il avait toujours le dos tourné à elle. Elle restait plantée là, indécise.

Finalement, celle ci s'assit.

Sévérus souffrait. Il voulait s'éloigner d'elle. Mais il demeurait piéger dans cette salle dévastée. Aucune échappatoire. Il allait sûrement mourir avec la femme qu'il voulait éviter a présent. La femme qu'il aurait désiré plus que tout. Mais son rejet ! Il ne le supportait pas. Apres lui avoir répondu a sa lettre, après s'être confié a lui comme lui l'avait fait. Elle voulait partir loin de lui. Un faux espoir. Une fois de plus. Lui qui croyait qu'elle tenait un peu a lui, finalement. Il s'était bien trompé. Elle ne voulait pas de lui. Comme tout le monde.

Il fut incapable de retenir sa détresse. Et elle, derrière lui, qui se fichait de lui. Qui ne daignait venir s'excuser. Qui demeurait insensible. Elle, la griffondor, qu'il avait tant haï jadis. Et finir enfermé ici, avec l'être détesté, mais qu'il avait attendu vainement. Toute sa vie.

A ce moment précis, la solitude de la mort lui paraissait si agréable comparée à cette insupportable compagnie. Il soupira.

Cette scène restait à jamais gravée dans l'esprit de la jeune fille.

Elle aurait aimé rêver ce qu'il s'était passé, il y a quatre mois déjà. Mais il en était autrement. Hermione était assise sur un banc dans le parc fleuri du campus de Remington. A des milliers de kilomètres de Poudlard. Déjà quatre long mois mais les derniers moments passés avec Sévérus demeuraient ancrés dans ses souvenirs.

Ce soupir, avant que l'on ne soit libéré par Dumbledore et les autres, raisonnait en moi inconsciemment. Je voulais tout oublier. L'oublier ! Mais je n'y arrivai pas. Et pour cause : j'étudiai 15 heures par semaine son enseignement de prédilection. Le pire dans cette histoire était qu'un de mes amis de la fac portait une cape noire. Pour se faire un style qu'il disait. Mais son style me rappelait sans cesse l'homme que je voulais effacer de ma mémoire à tout prix.

Tout semblait me dire de retourner la bas. Hier, lors d'un cours, mon esprit s'était égaré. C'était la première fois que cela m'arrivait. Je dois faire attention dans l'avenir. Il ne faudrait pas que je me laisse perturbé de nouveau. J'ai ma première année de fac à réussir ! Enfin bref. Je regardai par la fenêtre. Je pensais à lui et je me demandai si je ne devais pas prendre contact avec lui ou bien retourner à Poudlard pour les vacances. C'est alors qu'un homme passa au loin. Ce détail aurait pu être insignifiant s'il n'avait pas eu les cheveux noirs avec une coupe identique a celle de Sévérus.

Signe ou coïncidence ?

De toute façon, je ne l'avais pas revu depuis quatre mois et les vacances arrivaient que dans deux mois.

Ca ne servait a rien de penser a lui de cette façon, pensait elle. Elle devait rencontrer des jeunes de son age. S'amuser sans oublier de travailler bien évidemment. Et peut être tomber sur l'amour de sa vie qui la comblerai de bonheur.

Mais une partie d'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui.

-Bah alors ? Qu'est ce que tu fais la à traînasser ? Je te rappelle que ce soir nous avons la fête de Michael.

Son amie venait d'apparaître. Hermione sursauta légèrement en entendant sa voix.

-Je n'irai pas, fit elle à son amie Sara. Je me sens fatiguée et ça ne me dit pas trop cette soirée.

-Tu plaisante, j'espère ! J'ai pas arrêter de te bassiner avec ça toute la semaine. Tu m'avais même promis d'y aller ! Tu te souviens ?

Sara était assez grande, des yeux verts, de long cheveux bruns avec des reflets hennés. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le physique de Ginny mais quand Hermione était avec elle, elle se rappelait son amie griffondor. C'était dans son comportement plutôt qui lui faisait penser à elle. Le même esprit un peu fou fou. Mione l'aimait bien. Mais en cette fin d'après midi, elle n'avait pas le cœur à aller s'amuser.

-Ououh ! La terre appelle la Lune !

-Ecoute, je te jure. Je me sens pas trop bien et…

-Non ! Pas de ça avec moi Miss. Tu vas bouger ton arrière train, venir te préparer avec moi et te présenter à cette fête. Je parie que tu vas rencontrer un beau mec.

-Si tu le dis, fit elle peu convaincue.

Deux semaines étaient passées après cette journée.

Le soir, elles étaient allées comme prévue à cette fête. Sara n'eut pas trop de mal à flirter avec un gars de deuxième année. D'ailleurs, elle crut se rappeler qu'ils étaient repartis ensemble, la laissant seule au milieu d'un tas d'alcooliques.

Hermione n'avait trouvé personne d'intéressant. Elle s'était ennuyée comme jamais auparavant.

° J'aurait mieux fait de rester dans ma chambre à étudier au lieu d'être ici. °

Dix minutes après que son amie se soit éclipsée avec son nouveau centre d'intérêt, l'ex griffondor était retournée dans son bâtiment et était allée se coucher, plus malheureuse que jamais.

L'année dernière, celle ci croyait que la fac la changerait, lui ferait rencontrer des tas de gens, la rendrait fière d'elle. En vain. Ces résultats étaient peu brillants depuis la rentrée. Elle s'enfermait souvent et ne voulait voir personne. Elle était loin de ressembler à une jeune femme épanouie.

Mais tout bascula dans sa vie lorsqu'elle reçut une lettre. Une lettre de Dumbledore.

A l'autre bout du monde, trois heures avant.

- Nous devons la contacter. Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions qui s'offrent à nous, Minerva.

- Je sais bien, Albus. Mais ne croyez vous pas qu'il serait préférable de chercher une autre personne. Je ne doute pas des compétences de Miss Granger mais celle-ci a débuté sa première année à l'université. C'est ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé. On ne peut pas lui imposer ce choix.

- Nous sommes obligés d'avoir recours à cette solution. Et mon intuition me dit que c'est la meilleure décision a prendre. Pour tous.

C'est ainsi qu'il prit sa plume et rédigea une lettre.

A SUIVRE ! 


	12. Les lettres ne sont pas toutes belles

**Coucou !**

**Comment allez vous ? Impatient de lire la suite ?**

**Alors Bonne lecture a tous ! Et Merci pour vos reviews !**

**Résumé : **Hermione part pour Remington afin de suivre ses études de sorcellerie. Mais celle ci regrette d'avoir quitté le maître des potions pour qui, celle ci éprouvait des sentiments. Un jour, elle reçoit une lettre de Dumbledore :

**Fin du chapitre 11 : **

Mais tout bascula dans sa vie lorsqu'elle reçut une lettre. Une lettre de Dumbledore.

A l'autre bout du monde, trois heures avant.

- Nous devons la contacter. Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions qui s'offrent à nous, Minerva.

- Je sais bien, Albus. Mais ne croyez-vous pas qu'il serait préférable de chercher une autre personne. Je ne doute pas des compétences de Miss Granger mais celle-ci a débuté sa première année à l'université. C'est ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé. On ne peut pas lui imposer ce choix.

- Nous sommes obligés d'avoir recours à cette solution. Et mon intuition me dit que c'est la meilleure décision a prendre. Pour tous.

C'est ainsi qu'il prit sa plume et rédigea une lettre.

**Chapitre 12 : Les lettres ne sont pas toutes belles à lire.**

_Miss Granger,_

_Comment allez-vous ? J'espère que vous vous plaisez au sein de l'université de Remington. C'est une des plus prestigieuses des Etats-Unis. _

_Cependant, si je vous écris, ce n'est pas pour faire l'éloge de votre université. Malheureusement, je dois vous faire-part de la situation présente. Actuellement, le professeur Rogue se trouve dans l'incapacité d'assurer son poste d'enseignant. Ainsi, j'ai le privilège de vous proposer de reprendre ses fonctions de professeur des Potions. _

_Mais j'ai conscience que l'opportunité que je vous offre ne doit pas vous détourner de vos ambitions et objectifs que vous avez du vous fixer avant de rejoindre Remington. Je ne doute donc point de votre dénégation quant a cette proposition. _

_Néanmoins, sachez que je n'ai aucunement hésité à vous choisir pour remplir ses fonctions. Vous êtes la plus brillante des élèves que j'ai eu à rencontrer et vous me semblez parfaite pour cet emploi._

_Je terminerai cette lettre en vous conseillant de bien réfléchir à cette occasion. N'hésitez pas a faire appel à votre raison ou votre cœur._

_Cordialement,_

_Professeur Dumbledore._

Hermione tenait fébrilement cette lettre. Qu'était il arrivé à son ancien professeur ? Cette question l'obsédait. Le dilemme ne s'interposa pas dans son choix. Au diable Remington. Elle devait savoir ce qui lui était arrivé. Il était plus important à ses yeux que cette faculté qu'elle détestait depuis son premier jour.

Un malaise survint en elle. « Dans l'incapacité d'assurer son poste » ce morceau de phrase résonnait douloureusement dans sa tête.

Elle ne devait plus tarder. Elle ne prit pas la peine de s'emparer d'une plume et d'un parchemin afin de rédiger sa réponse.

La réponse allait venir à lui d'elle-même. Elle rangea avec précipitation toutes ses affaires dans une valise qu'elle rapetissa ensuite d'un coup de baguette. Mais avant de partir, il fallait qu'elle revoie une dernière fois ses amis. Ils allaient lui manquer mais ce n'était qu'un au revoir après tout.

-Sara ! Michael ! Je dois vous quitter ! Vous allez me manquer énormément. Mais nous nous reverrons bientôt ! Je vous le promets !

Elle les embrassa sans leur laisser le temps de dire quoique ce soit et reparti à grandes foulées dans sa chambre, en criant, au loin, un « je vous aime »tout en versant quelques larmes.

Elle détestait vraiment les séparations.

Elle confectionna un portoloin avec une babiole trouvée au fond d'un placard. Elle fut attirée par le nombril dans un tourbillon interminable avant d'atterrir devant Poudlard.

Une pluie diluvienne s'abattait sur l'ancienne griffondor. Mais peu lui importait. Elle courut jusqu'à perdre haleine vers l'entrée du château, pénétra dans la bâtisse, dévala les couloirs sous les regards ahuris des élèves et arriva enfin aux portes du bureau de Dumbledore.

Mais, a ce moment présent, où elle reprenait difficilement sa respiration, elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe.

-Oh non ! Il faut que je voie le directeur, gargouille de malheur ! s'emporta t elle, en ne refoulant pas un sanglot.

-C'est menthe chocolat, fit une voix âgée derrière elle. Mais le mot de passe ne vous servira à rien.

-Professeur Dumbledore ! s'exclama t elle, soulagée de le voir. Que lui est il arrivé ? demanda t elle, l'anxiété reprenant le dessus.

-Suivez-moi, Miss Granger, renchérit il d'un ton plus grave.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant le trajet qui les amenait à l'infirmerie.

Ils y pénétrèrent et saluèrent Madame Pomfresh qui n'eut besoin de montrer le lit ou reposait le professeur. Hermione le vit tout de suite et se précipita à son chevet.

-Professeur Rogue ! Gémit elle en observant l'état alarmant de Rogue. Que s'est il passé ? questionna la griffondor, relevant ses yeux humides vers le directeur et l'infirmière.

-Nous ne savons pas exactement. Nous l'avons trouvé inconscient dans son bureau. Mais nous pensons qu'il a voulut mettre fin a ses jours, avait dit gravement le senior.

Un sanglot étouffé sortit de la bouche de la jeune fille.

-Fin à ses jours ? Mais pourquoi ? pleurait elle, effondrée par cette tragique nouvelle. Il est dans le coma ? avait demandé la brune, difficilement, redoutant la réponse.

Pompom acquiesça.

L'infirmière et le directeur ne s'étonnaient pas de la réaction de l'ancienne élève. Le directeur avait découvert les lettres échangées entre Rogue et Miss Granger. Il en avait fait part à Pompom lors de la découverte du corps inanimé du maître des potions. De plus, une lettre avait été retrouvée dans la main de Sévérus. Une lettre d'adieu qui parlait de sa vie faite de tourments et de douloureux chagrins. Et d'un amour impossible. Entre une élève et son professeur. Entre un serpentard et une griffondor. Entre lui et elle, cette miss je sais tout qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier.

Dumbledore prit la décision de la laisser seule. Il entraîna Pompom en dehors de la pièce.

Hermione, réchauffant les mains glacées de l'homme, pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle s'en voulait de l'avoir abandonné. De l'avoir laissé seul, dans son désespoir.

Elle n'aurait jamais du partir mais elle l'avait fait. Quelle idiote, pensait elle amèrement.

-Pardonnes moi, gémissait elle sans cesse, la tête enfouie dans les draps a présent trempés.

Elle releva son visage meurtri par le chagrin et le regarda. Il semblait si paisible. Toujours son teint blanc mais il donnait l'impression d'un être vulnérable dans son sommeil. Un sommeil qui risquait de durer encore longtemps. Un être qu'elle voulait protéger. Elle caressa son visage. Elle désirait tant revoir ce regard sombre dont lui seul avait le don de jeter. Entendre sa voix même doucereuse l'appeler Miss je sais tout. Le voir se réveiller. C'est tout ce qu'elle espérait à cet instant.

-Reviens à toi Sévérus, susurra t elle a son oreille avant de lui poser un doux baiser sur ses lèvres inertes.

Mais hélas. Le résultat était loin d'être comme celui de son conte préfère : La belle au bois dormant. Il ne reprit ses esprits.

Ils avaient beau vivre dans un monde de magie, celle ci ne se libéra point. Malgré le plus beau geste d'amour. Un baiser de l'être aimé. Et surtout de l'être aimant.

**A SUIVRE !**

Vous avez aimé ? Vous avez pleuré ? Vous avez ri ? (euh franchement je doute !) Enfin bref, vous avez ressenti des émotions… Faites le moi savoir !

Bisous

A bientôt !


	13. Quand la souffrance devient une force

Bonjour tout le monde. Me revoilà enfin pour un nouveau chapitre. Il est un peu court mais je vous promet de vous envoyer très vite la suite !

**RAR :**

Etincelle de vie : J'aime bien ton pseudo ! Merci pour ta review. J'essai de mettre un chapitre par semaine mais parfois il se peut que je tarde a poster la suite. Mais No Panic ! J'essai toujours de mettre la suite assez rapidement!

Mysm : Merci pour ce compliment. J'espère que la suite sera a la hauteur de tes espérances !

Me : Merci beaucoup !

CrazyMarie : Bien sur que ça va s'arranger. J'aime bien les Happy end enfin après ça dépend de mon humeur !

Lana51 : Je te remercie pour ta review. J'espère que la suite sera aussi belle que les chapitres précédents !

Virg05 : Oula ! Tant que ça ! Enfin, je vais pas dire que ça me déplait au contraire ! Dis moi ce que tu penses de la suite !

Matol : J'ai fait aussi vite que mon inspiration me le permettait ! J'espère ne t'avoir pas fait trop attendre !

Lanassa Ayla : Hé ouais, tu as tout compris ! C'est ça qui est jenyal ! La vie est injuste, c'est vrai ! Mais dans mes écrits, elle s'arrange toujours (enfin je crois…)

Creme de Moshi : Assassiner Sévi… c'est une possibilité… Non, je rigole ! Quoi que…

Nanie nouche : Un grand merci ! Tes reviews me font vraiment plaisir ! Je m'attendais pas à convaincre ceux qui ne sont pas trop tenter par ce couple. A bientôt !

Elfie : Désolée, je sais c'est court mais c'est toujours aussi bon, non ?

Val : Hé bien, je suis flattée ! Merci pour cet avis loin d'être déplaisant !

Violette Silva : Je vois que tu es allé lire mon profil loin d'être mis a jour… Maintenant je suis folle des choux de Bruxelles ! Non je rigole beurk ! Peut préciser ce que tu entends par « chantage affectif qui s'en dégage » ?

Persian : Lol ! Allez, j'abrège ce supplice insupportable ! Voici la suite ! Vite vite, hâte toi de la lire et n'oublie pas le p'tit commentaire ! A bientôt !

Ze1telotte : merci pour ta review ! j'espère que la suite te plaira !

Kikou : t'inquiète pas, je vais la finir ! a bientôt !

Kawaii shina : alala ! la nouvelle technologie! Déconne tout le temps ! bref voici la suite ! et merci pour ta review !

Si jamais j'ai oublié des reviewers pardonnez moi ! faut que je poste ce chapitre a la hâte ! j'ai un cours dans quelques minutes !

**Bonne Lecture !**

**Chapitre 13 : Quand le souffrance devient une force. **

Après ce baiser, féerique dans l'intention, Hermione s'endormit a ses cotés, sa petite main logée dans la sienne. L'autre, placée sous sa tête lorsque la jeune fille se fut assoupie sur le rebord du lit, vint à s'engourdir. Elle sortit de son sommeil sous la douleur.

Elle aurait aimé que tout ceci ne soit que cauchemar. Mais ce qui demeurait sous ses yeux était bel et bien la réalité.

-Pourquoi as tu voulu mettre fin à tes jours ? reprocha t elle dans un sanglot étouffé. Une lettre aurait suffit et je serais venue. Mais tu es trop fière !

Elle se remit a pleurer a chaudes larmes. Ces sanglots interpellèrent l'infirmière qui l'obligea à rejoindre les appartements récemment aménagés pour la jeune femme. Un elfe nommé Willoughby eut la charge de l'amener à ses quartiers. Epuisée, elle sombra dans un sommeil profond, une seconde après avoir envahie le lit à baldaquin, trônant majestueusement dans sa nouvelle chambre. Le décalage horaire perturba la griffondor dans son cycle de sommeil. Elle se réveilla vers les 5 heures du matin. Impossible de retrouver la douceur de Morphée. Tous les évènements de la veille l'emporta dans une nouvelle crise de larmes.

Elle était vraiment trop stupide, pensa t elle amèrement, contrôlant difficilement son désespoir. Une demi heure passa. Elle décida enfin à se lever. Elle prit une douche glacée afin de reprendre ses esprits.

Sa souffrance devait devenir une force et non une faiblesse. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de lui faire reprendre vie. Ne pas se laisser abattre. Ne pas renoncer. Elle promit en son fort intérieur et surtout pour lui de trouver la solution, corps et âme, nuit et jour sans pour autant oublier ses nouvelles fonctions. Elle voulait que Sévérus soit fière d'elle. Elle voulait tant revoir cette lueur irrésistible et unique dans ses yeux de jais. Jamais un Granger n'abandonne ! se convint elle, sur le chemin de l'infirmerie.

Elle ravala ses derniers sanglots, serra les poings avec détermination et poussa sans bruit les portes en bois de la salle des soins.

Elle s'approcha du lit ou reposait son ancien professeur et pris place sur la chaise qu'elle avait quitté quelques heures auparavant.

-Oh Sévérus. Je m'en veux tellement. C'est de ma faute si aujourd'hui, tu est ici, inconscient et …

Un sanglot étouffa sa voix. Elle déplaça une mèche de cheveux noir logeant sur ses yeux clos. Elle lui caressa tendrement son visage, ne contrôlant pas ses pleurs.

-Je sais que tu peux m'entendre et je te fais la promesse de trouver le moyen de te ramener vers moi. Je ne vais plus te laisser seul dorénavant. Je ne te quitterai plus alors s'il te plait ne me quitte pas, sanglota t elle avant de s'effondrer en larmes sur le rebord du lit.

-Je t'aime tellement, fini t elle par dire avant de sombrer dans une nouvelle crise de désespoir.

Elle dut s'endormir quelques instants. Les lueurs du jour la réveillèrent doucement. Qu'il semblait paisible, trouva t elle en le contemplant tristement. Elle ne voulait plus pleurer. D'ailleurs, elle ne pouvait plus. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. A tout prix. Pompom l'interrompit dans ses pensées en la découvrant, toujours au chevet du maître des potions.

-Miss Granger ! Vous n'avez tout de même pas dormir ici, cette nuit !

-Non, Madame Pomfresh. Je…

Elle fut coupée par un hoquet de tristesse.

-Oh ma pauvre enfant, constata l'infirmière lorsqu'elle vit la jeune adulte relevée sa triste mine.

Deux longues traînées de pleurs chagrinaient son beau minois. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés par sa désolation.

La guérisseuse vint la consoler et la prit dans ses bras.

-Ma petite, il ne faut pas désespérer. Il reviendra à lui. Le professeur Rogue est fort. Je peux vous assurer que nous allons le réentendre de nouveau se plaindre comme à son habitude, rassura t elle.

Une once d'un sourire illumina brièvement le visage de la jeune fille. Ce que Pompom disait était juste. Elle ne devait pas désespérer.

-Vous avez raison. Je vais me ressaisir et trouver un moyen de le ramener.

-Vous ne reprendrez son travail que lundi. Profitez du week-end pour vous reposer.

Elle serra l'infirmière en signe de reconnaissance avant de se diriger vers les portes. Mais avant de disparaître, elle se retourna et posa ses yeux sur lui. Elle voulait le revoir vivre.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss Granger. Je veillerai sur lui. Tâchez de prendre soin de vous surtout.

-Oui Pompom. Merci pour tout, remercia t elle.

Elle allait sortit quand une question traversa son esprit.

-Une dernière question. Où l'a t-on retrouver ?

Elle avait eu du mal a la formuler mais il fallait qu'elle save. Sans cela, elle ne pouvait débuter ses recherches.

-Hé bien, c'est le professeur Dumbledore qui l'a découvert dans son bureau. Mais ne vous souciez pas de cela. Allez vous reposer.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vous le promet.

« Mais à ma façon » pensa t elle après l'avoir saluer.

Ainsi le cœur un peu plus léger qu'au réveil, elle se dirigea vers les cachots. Elle voulait savoir comment et pourquoi. Et elle allait faire tout pour le savoir.

Elle pénétra avec angoisse dans l'antre de Sévérus. Il y régnait une ambiance glaciale. Il y a bien longtemps que le feu s'était éteint dans la cheminée qu'il allumait chaque jour bien que la chaleur n'avait pas l'air de se diffuser. Des livres jonchaient en pagaille sur le bureau en bois massif. La porte claqua derrière elle ce qui la fit sursauter. Pourquoi avait elle peur ? Peut être était ce parce qu'elle redoutait ce qu'elle allait trouver. Elle frissonna. Elle sentait une présence. Celle de son professeur. Elle reprit ses esprit. Elle ne devait pas oublier le but qu'elle s'était fixé quelques minutes auparavant. Ainsi, elle débuta ses recherches. Elle fouilla tout d'abord le bazar régnant sur le bureau. Elle avait la sensation que quelqu'un d'autre avait déjà exploré cette partie de la pièce. Des livres scolaires, des copies, quelques notes. Rien de spécial. Même pas une lettre lui étant adressée. Ca aurait pu l'avancer de savoir les causes bien qu'elle s'en doutait fortement. Enfin bref, elle continua son inspection. Elle examina le contenu des tiroirs. Quelques parchemins vierges, de l'encre, des plumes. Toujours rien.

Elle parcouru des yeux l'étagère contenant des fioles, des ingrédients et des bocaux . Il n'y avait rien d'anormale. Puis son regard se tarda sur le chaudron. Il avait du concocter une potion avant de sombrer dans le coma. Mais quelle potion permettait de condamner un homme de la sorte. Elle avait beau se creuser ses méninges, elle ne trouvait pas. Poussée par la curiosité, elle observa le fond du récipient. Un peu de liquide demeurait. Elle prit le peu qu'il restait et le versa dans une fiole. Elle observa la couleur, renifla l'odeur afin de connaître les composants de cette potion. Non, rien à faire. Elle ne connaissait pas la responsable de son état. Il ne restait plus qu'une solution. Lire chaque ouvrage qu'elle n'avait pas encore lu. En particulier, ceux que Sévérus possédait dans sa bibliothèque privée. La solution devait se situer là.

Elle parcouru des yeux et du doigt les livres de potions. Un l'interpella en particulier. « Secrets des potions antiques » Elle s'installa sur son fauteuil et commença sa lecture. Des heures passèrent. Elle était tellement absorbée par ce qu'elle lisait qu'elle ne fit attention aux gargouillement de son estomac. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques potions a découvrir dans cet ouvrage. Ses yeux se fatiguèrent. L'espoir de trouver la cause aussi. Pourtant, elle pensait tellement trouver sa réponse dans ce bouquin. Elle en avait eu le pressentiment. Prenant son courage a deux mains, elle continua lorsqu'elle stoppa sur une d'entre elles. Son cœur fit un bond. Elle avait trouvé. Les ingrédients qu'elle avait pu reconnaître dans le liquide concordaient parfaitement avec l'énoncé de celle ci. La potion s'appelait « Amor Véritas »

« Les faits de la première utilisation de cette potion remonte à l'âge égyptien. Akya, mythique déesse égyptienne, prit cette potion par amour. Elle aimait un homme du nom de Méphistos mais elle fut contrainte d'en épouser un autre. Elle prit alors la décision d'ingérer cette potion. Elle sombra dans un profond sommeil. Seul, l'amour de son âme sœur pouvait la ramener dans le monde des vivants. L'antidote était simple. L'âme sœur devait y ajouter une seule goutte de son sang et la faire boire à l'endormie pour lui redonner vie. Hélas, Méphistos, trop sur de son amour, lui fit boire la préparation contenant une goutte de son sang mais celle ci mourra instantanément. Seul, la véritable âme sœur, permet de ramener la victime de cette potion. Il n'eut aucun autre fait dans l'Histoire. Elle fut longtemps oubliée jusqu'à ce qu'un explorateur sorcier découvre son inscription en hiéroglyphes dans une pyramide abritant le sarcophage de Akya. Aujourd'hui, nous ne connaissons toujours pas l'origine de cette potion. Beaucoup disent que le chagrin de la jeune femme a permis la création de celle ci. D'autres prétendent que la potion remontent bien avant cet épisode. Quoiqu'il en soit, son absorption condamne la personne qui la boit à une mort plus que certaine. »

Hermione lâcha le livre des mains pour s'écrouler en pleurs sur le bureau. Il devait être fou quand il la but. Pourquoi ne pas se jeter de la tour d'astronomie plutôt. Au moins ça aurait été radicale. Mais il fallait que l'infime espoir de le retrouver soit réduit en poussière. Il lui en voulait vraiment à ce point de l'avoir quitter.

Ame sœur ! Elle n'y croyait même pas ! Alors comment lui faire boire une potion avec son sang. L'âme sœur n'existe pas ! s'insurgea t elle, anéantie.

-Quelle potion idiote ! Quel idiot ! Au moins, les moldus ont un peu plus de dignité avec leurs cachets. Ils ne croient pas à ces foutaises d'âmes sœurs lorsqu'ils veulent se suicider! Mais qu'est ce qui lui est passé par l'esprit ? sanglotait elle, ne comprenant pas son acte. Lui, qui était tant rationnelle ! Mais comment a t il pu croire à ces histoires !

Elle balança le bouquin a travers la pièce, furieuse. Elle lui en voulait. Bien sur qu'elle voulait tout faire pour le ramener. La potion en elle même était d'une facilité. Elle pouvait se procurer tous les ingrédients en un rien de temps. Mais lui faire boire la potion se comparait à débrancher un respirateur. Elle était certaine de condamner l'homme qu'elle aimait. Bien sur, elle l'aimait plus que tout mais comment savoir si elle était son âme sœur ? Et qu'est ce que c'était qu'être âme sœur ? Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. La vie lui semblait tellement cruelle à cet instant. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette histoire d'âme sœur, elle aurait été à un rien de lui faire reprendre conscience.

Ca faisait quatre heures que celle du déjeuner était passée mais elle avait encore moins faim depuis qu'elle avait su comment il s'était infligé l'impardonnable. Mais pourquoi ? S'il tenait tant à la mort, pourquoi ne pas être plus radical ? Pourquoi faire cela ? Elle était totalement perdue. Elle devait en parler à quelqu'un. Son nom lui vint tout de suite à l'esprit. Mais pouvait il vraiment l'aider ? Quoi qu'il en soit, la situation ne pouvait pas empirer.

Elle reprit le livre étendu à terre et se précipita vers ses bureaux.

-Menthe chocolat, fit elle devant la gargouille. Elle monta précipitamment l'escalier et frappa à sa porte.

-Entrer, fit Dumbledore. Miss Granger ! fit il faussement étonné. Vous l'avez trouver, dit il avec perspicacité.

-Vous le saviez ? demandait elle, à bout de force et à bout de nerf. Mais pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? Au lieu que je perde une journée à chercher, morte d'inquiétude et de chagrin. Et d'abord, comment l'avez vous su ? questionna t elle, en colère, rancunière et blessée.

-Je crois qu'il est temps que vous lisiez ceci.

Le directeur lui tendit une lettre écrite par Sévérus. La dernière qu'il eut écrite. Ses derniers mots.

Elle pressentait bien qu'après l'avoir lu, elle n'hésiterait plus à courir ce risque.

A SUIVRE !

N'oubliez pas le petit commentaire…

Pour ce qui concerne Ma meilleure amie, je vous promet de poster la suite très rapidement !

A bientôt !

Bisous à tous !


	14. La dernière lettre

**R****ésumé**

Sévérus et Hermione se parlaient par lettre anonymement. Ils découvrent qui ils sont respectivement. Hermione part étudier à l'étranger et laisse Rogue seul. Elle apprend que ce dernier a fait une tentative de suicide et revient à Poudlard. Elle apprend qu'il a bu une potion nommé Amor Véritas (Quand quelqu'un la boit, il se condamne à entrer dans un sommeil profond. Un sommeil qui ne peut être que lever par l'antidote, la même potion avec une goutte de sang de l'âme sœur de la personne ayant commis cet acte. Une erreur et cela entraine la mort de la personne dans le coma). Elle va en parler à Dumbledore et celui-ci lui remet une lettre de Sévérus.

**Fin du chapitre 13**

-Entrer, fit Dumbledore. Miss Granger! fit il faussement étonné. Vous l'avez trouvé, dit-il avec perspicacité.

-Vous le saviez? demandait-elle, à bout de force et à bout de nerf. Mais pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit? Au lieu que je perde une journée à chercher, morte d'inquiétude et de chagrin. Et d'abord, comment l'avez vous su? Questionna t elle, en colère, rancunière et blessée.

-Je crois qu'il est temps que vous lisiez ceci.

Le directeur lui tendit une lettre écrite par Sévérus. La dernière qu'il eut écrite. Ses derniers mots.

Elle pressentait bien qu'après l'avoir lu, elle n'hésiterait plus à courir ce risque.

**Chapitre 14****La dernière lettre**

Cela faisait maintenant bientôt quatre mois qu'elle était parti. Loin de lui. Et jour et nuit, il pensait à elle. Rien qu'à elle. A chaque minute, il se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire. Et si elle aussi elle pensait à lui. Mais l'absence de ses nouvelles le ramenait à sa triste réalité. Elle ne pensait plus à lui. Il se demandait même si elle avait déjà pensé à lui. Il l'imaginait entouré d'hommes, de séduisants et jeune hommes aussi intelligent qu'elle, bien que l'intelligence n'avait pas été le défaut à retenir dans leur brève histoire. S'il pouvait parler d'une histoire. A présent, il se demandait même s'il n'avait pas rêvé tout cela mais la lecture répétée de ses lettres lui prouvait que non. L'usure du parchemin était à la hauteur de celle de son âme et de son cœur. Il hurlait intérieurement dès qu'il songeait à elle. Même lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait son beau visage ainsi que son sourire. Il la revoyait lever indisciplinée la main et répondre a ses questions sans aucune autorisation. Son esprit vif, sa beauté foudroyante et sa voix, certes qui l'avait tant agacé des années auparavant, lui manquait inlassablement. Un vendredi soir après une semaine de cours épuisante, il s'installa dans son fauteuil et prit un verre de whisky pur feu. Il le but d'une traite et s'en resservit un. Ses lettres étaient étendues sur son bureau. Il les avait tellement lu qu'il les connaissait au mot près. La tristesse et le désarroi laissa place à la colère. Il jeta à terre son verre rempli qui se brisa en dizaine de bris répandant également son contenu sur le sol. Il saisit violemment les lettres qui se froissèrent sous son emprise, se leva brutalement faisant valser la chaise au sol et se dirigea vers la cheminée crachant des voluptés de flammes. Il tendit sa main à quelques centimètres du feu, les braises risquant à tout moment d'enflammer le papier. Ses yeux reflétaient la couleur vive du feu. Il était à deux doigts de bruler ces fichus mots mais se ressaisit avant qu'une étincelle ne s'échappe de l'antre pour venir flirter dangereusement avec les parchemins.

Il ne pouvait faire cela. Et pour la énième fois il les relut, son quatrième verre englouti en une fraction de seconde. Que pouvait-il bien faire? L'oublier? Il savait que cela était impossible maintenant. Il souffrait terriblement de cette séparation. Et tant qu'il vivrait, elle serait la, la douleur lancinant dans son cœur et dans son esprit. Alors que faire? Se donner la mort? Il avait toujours pensé que se suicider était un acte de faiblesse, de la lâcheté. Mais après tout, il l'était peut être. Son esprit vagabonda par ci par la, dans les brumes de son âme tourmenté quand une idée lui vint en tête. Non, c'était tout bonnement stupide. Pourquoi ferait-il cela. Rien que le nom de la potion était ridicule «amor véritas» Il rigola de sa bêtise. Une potion mortelle sauf si l'antidote était administré par l'âme sœur du condamné. Pourquoi ferait-il cela? Il doutait déjà de la présence d'une âme en lui avec toutes ces atrocités commise dans son passé alors une âme sœur! Et puis après tout qu'est ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autres? Ce serait vraiment ironique que le coup de grâce lui soit donné par la personne qui le tourmente le plus en cet instant. Il rigola de nouveau. En fait, si jamais il buvait cette potion il ne serait pas certain de mourir définitivement. Et bien oui quelle personne saine d'esprit et censée serait assez folle pour penser qu'elle puisse être son âme sœur? En fait, pour lui, ce serait un sommeil éternel dépourvu de rêves et de cauchemar jusqu'à ce que son corps ne suive plus et meurt. Légèrement sous l'emprise de l'alcool, il décida de concocter cette fameuse potion sans être vraiment sur de la boire. Au moins, elle lui ferait peut être oublié pendant cinq minutes la cause de sa douleur.

Il réunit tous les ingrédients nécessaire:Racine de mandragore, Poudre d'asphodèle, Aile de chauve souris, Poil de dragon, Plume de phœnix, Racine de valériane, et Fève soporifique. Il concocta la mixture sans faute en respectant scrupuleusement la recette puis en versa dans une fiole. Minuit sonna à sa vieille horloge. Il amena le verre à ses lèvres quand soudain il se rendit compte de son erreur. Il ne pouvait dire adieu à ce monde sans une lettre. Et pas n'importe laquelle. Celle de la préposée âme sœur.

Il s'empara d'une plume et d'un parchemin et écrivit.

« Voici les derniers mots de Sévérus Rogue destinés à être lu par mon âme sœur, celle qui se jugera comme telle et sera la libératrice de mon esprit enfermé dans ce corps inerte.

A Hermione Granger.

Bien que je doute que tu lises un jour cette lettre, je l'écris tout de même car de la même manière dont tout a commencé, je fais en sorte que tout finisse pareillement. C'est drôle comme un destin, celui d'un homme comme moi, peut se retrouver résumé en quelques misérables lignes. Tu as répondu à ma détresse, ce que tu aurais du surement t'abstenir de faire mais hélas l'on ne peut faire marche arrière. Plusieurs courriers s'ensuivirent sans que nous sachions qui nous étions respectueusement. Et comble de l'ironie, il s'agissait de toi: l'élève la plus intelligente, la plus remarquable mais probablement la plus agaçante que j'ai amené à rencontrer. Tu m'as redonné l'espoir. Oui, il est revenu à moi à une vitesse inimaginable. La même vitesse que celle qui a servi à me l'arracher. Et la responsable, c'est toi. Tu dois surement te demander pourquoi je l'ai fait. Pourquoi moi Sévérus Rogue ait bu une potion prénommée Amor Véritas. Je ne sais pas si j'ai la réponse. Tu m'as quitté et depuis je ne pense plus qu'à quitter ce monde. Une âme sœur! Je ne sais même pas si cela existe, enfin pour moi. Car je sais que dans ce monde des êtres sont destinés à se trouver. Mais pour Sévérus Rogue, je crois bien que le monde n'en a jamais créer. Un homme comme moi ne méritait pas de trouver l'amour véritable. Pas avec mon passé. De toute façon au moment où tu lis ces mots je ne suis plus. Plus d'ici. Plus de ce foutu monde qui m'a donné la possibilité de vivre. De vivre dans le tourment, et la cruauté. Je croyais que tu allais contredire tout ce que je pensais. Je croyais enfin qu'une personne pourrait m'amener ce qui me manquait tant. La lumière. L'amour. Peut être le sera tu. Peut être pas.»

Hermione reposa la lettre sur le bureau de Dumbledore effondrée par ces mots.

-Je suis désolée, Miss Granger.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser quoi faire.

- Que dois-je faire professeur? Si jamais je lui fais boire l'antidote et que je ne suis pas son…

Elle eut du mal à prononcer se mots.

-… son âme sœur. Il sera condamné. Comment puis-je savoir?

-Ecoutez votre cœur. Que vous dit-il actuellement?

-Je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais plus. Tout est de ma faute. Si je ne lui avais pas répondu à sa première lettre, nous n'en serions pas la!

-Oui mais alors Sévérus n'aurait jamais connu son âme sœur dans le cas ou vous l'êtes réellement.

-De toute façon, je n'ai pas trop le choix. Si je ne la fais pas, il restera dans cet état. Et si je la lui fais boire, il peut mourir comme…

-Comme il peut être enfin heureux avec la personne qui lui était destiné, n'est ce pas Miss Granger, énonça le directeur en la scrutant sous ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Hermione n'en était pas plus avancé à présent. Que devait-elle faire?

A SUIVRE!!!!!!

Enfin une suite!

Et je vous jure un prochain chapitre rapidement! Je n'attendrai pas toute une année!!!

Et merci pour vos commentaires! Je ne m'attendais pas à susciter tant d'émoi à mes plus fidèles lecteurs!

Et n'hésitez pas à me faire parvenir un ptit mot!!!


	15. Renaissance

Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas. J'ai pas abandonné mes fics! Merci pour tous vos encouragements!

**Résumé :** Sévérus et Hermione se parlaient par lettre anonymement. Ils découvrent qui ils sont respectivement. Hermione part étudier à l'étranger et laisse Rogue seul. Elle apprend que ce dernier a fait une tentative de suicide et revient à Poudlard. Elle apprend qu'il a bu une potion nommé Amor Véritas (Quand quelqu'un la boit, il se condamne à entrer dans un sommeil profond. Un sommeil qui ne peut être que lever par l'antidote, la même potion avec une goutte de sang de l'âme sœur de la personne ayant commis cet acte. Une erreur et cela entraine la mort de la personne dans le coma). Elle va en parler à Dumbledore et celui-ci lui remet une lettre de Sévérus. Maintenant, Hermione se retrouve devant un choix crucial: faire cette potion en craignant de provoquer la mort de son professeur ou alors de le laisser tel quel, dans un coma éternel.

**Chapitre 15: Renaissance**

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'Hermione avait quitté le bureau de Dumbledore. Elle était retourné dans sa chambre, la lettre serrée dans sa main fébrile. Elle avait pris place dans son fauteuil et regardait les derniers mots de cet homme. Cet homme plongé dans un sommeil paisible. Cet homme dont elle ne savait pas grand chose hormis le fait qu'il avait pensé qu'elle pourrait être son ame soeur. L'est elle vraiment?C'est avec l'esprit tourmenté par ce dilemme qui la hantait sans répit qu'elle relisait sans savoir pourquoi le parchemin. La nuit était tombée depuis et c'était dans le noir qu'elle restait immobile repensant a son passé. A la premiere lecture de sa lettre, a la decouverte de l'auteur, a ce moment si intime lors de cette explosion et a son depart a l'issue fatale.

Une minute plus tard, elle se surprit à rejoindre son professeur à l'infirmerie. Il semblait si serein. La lune pleine et lumineuse éclairait son visage pâle et amaigri. Elle caressa ses cheveux noirs doucement en sanglotant à la misère qu'elle lui avait fait vivre . Il était si froid comme si la mort l'apelait deja. La main chaude de la griffondor cajola tendrement les joues de Sévérus dans un silence total. Puis, elle posa sa tête contre le torse de celui ci, ferma les yeux et fut bercée par les battements de son coeur et la lente respiration du serpentard.

Le jour la réveilla doucement. Elle s'était endormie sur lui, le drap encore humidifié par les larmes versées la veille. Elle se sentit mal et décida de sortir prendre l'air dans le parc. Elle s'installa sur l'herbe et contempla tristement la lac. Soudain, elle sentit un élan d'air frais la frôlé. Elle leva les yeux et vit le hibou qui fut le messager de leurs conversations. Il se posa à côté d'elle et la fixa de ses yeux perçants comme s'il voulait lui dire quelque chose.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça! Je ne sais pas quoi faire, fit elle à l'oiseau ressentant un poids accusateur du pourrai la faire cette potion mais commen savoir si elle peut le sauver. Est ce que je dois la faire? se demanda à haute voix.

L'oiseau s'approcha d'elle et émit un léger cri en posant sa patte sur elle puis il s'envola au loin. C'était décidé. Elle allait la faire quoi qu'il en découle.

Peu de temps après, elle se retrouva dans les cachots, les ingrédients en main. Elle s'installa devant le chaudron et débuta la préparation bien décidée à en finir. Il ne lui resta plus qu'un seul ingrédient à ajouter: son sang. Elle prit l'aiguille, leva son index et approcha le fer de sa peau. Sans hésiter, elle se piqua le doigt au dessus de la préparation et une goutte s'échoua dans le liquide qui changea subitement de couleur. La potion était finie. Elle versa du contenu dans une fiole et la reboucha. D'un pas assuré, elle arriva à l'infirmerie ou elle vit Madame Pomfresh et Dumbledore au chevet du malade. Ils l'entendirent arriver et virent, inquiets, la fiole tenue dans les petites mains de la griffondor. Sans un mot elle s'avanca, et se placa à côté de son professeur endormi.

-Vous êtes conscient que je peux lui donner la mort, annonca t elle fataliste.

-Comme l'amour, répliqua Pompom confiante.

Hermione la regarda surprise par cette réplique. Elle avait tant penser à l'issue tragique qu'elle en avait oublié l'autre hypothèse: les âmes soeurs réunies dans l'amour. C'est sur cette pensée positive qu'elle souleva délicatement la tête de Sévérus, qu'elle approcha la fiole de ses lèvres et qu'elle lui fit boire avec l'espoir de le revoir en vie. Ils attendirent une réaction anxieux. Hermione avait saisi la main froide de son confident et attendait. Soudain il tressaillit, toussa et ouvrit les yeux soudainement. Pompom sursauta, mit sa main devant sa bouche et libéra un cri étouffé de soulagement. Dumbledore resta fière mais deux larmes inondèrent discretement ses yeux. Quant à Hermione, son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle le vit se redresser, le souffle coupé par l'indéniable découverte de leurs liens. Il se tourna directement vers elle et la regarda encore ensommeillé. Il la vit sourire soulagée et pleurer chaleureusement des larmes de joie. Il ne dit un mot, l'observa et se rappela soudain de tout. Les lettres, le départ, la potion et le noir.

Il prononca enfin dans un murmure le prénom de la jeune femme et posa sa main sur les joues humides de son ancienne élève. Celle ci posa la sienne sur la main encore froide de Sévérus et respira profondément heureuse de l'avoir ramené à elle.

La haine qu'il avait ressenti avant de boire la potion s'était transformée. L'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle se propagea en un fraction de seconde comme le remède qu'il l'avait fait renaitre. Il était heureux de la revoir et se rappelait du desespoir qu'il l'avait conduit à cet acte.

Hermione quant à elle se sentait libérée du douloureux choix qui l'avait accablé ces derniers temps. Il était sain et sauf devant ses yeux. C'était bel et bien son âme soeur.

Les deux êtres ne se rendirent pas compte que le directeur et l'infirmiere s'étaient éclipsés, trop hypnotisés par le regard de l'autre. Elle s'asseya à ses côtés sur son lit surement pour etre encore plus proche de lui. Chacun sentait le souffle chaud de la respiration de l'autre. Le coeur d'Hermione n'avait jamais battu aussi vite. Elle allait l'embrasser.

-J'ai faim, dit il en coupant net l'élan de la brune.

Elle se recula décue et demanda :

-Vous voulez que je vous apporte quelque chose à manger?

Celui ci acquieça. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine un peu perdue par cette nouvelle situation : Sévérus en vie, réveillé par la potion certifiant qu'elle est bien son âme soeur. Et cette attirance qu'elle avait presque oublié. Elle n'eut le temps de se rendre compte qu'elle tenait déjà un repas chaud et consistant pour son professeur. Elle le vit debout regardant par la fenêtre de l'infirmerie.

-Combien de temps suis je resté dans ce sommeil? fit il en l'entendant revenir.

-Presque trois mois.

-C'est l'automne à présent, remarqua t il simplement avant de se retourner vers elle pour prendre le plateau. J'ai besoin de me retrouver seul.

-Oh, bien sur, je...

Et sans en dire plus, elle le quitta pensif. Pourquoi semblait il si lointain si froid avec elle. Cependant elle préférai le laisser tranquille quelques temps.

Sévérus la vit sortir de la pièce une mine un peu abattue. Il savait très bien ce que signifiait son réveil. Et c'est de cette chose qu'il avait peur à présent. Il pensait mourir seul et voila qu'elle était la, cette lumière qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps. Et encore plus rayonnante que jamais. Il eut vite vidé son assiette mais son esprit lui ne cessait de s'emplir de pensées à l'égard de son ancienne élève. Elle lui avait tellement manqué qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à croire qu'elle était revenue pour lui. Qu'elle avait eu le courage de lui donner cette potion. Qu'elle avait eu le cran de tenir le destin de Rogue entre ses mains. Et surtout que c'était elle la femme de sa vie. Il se dit qu'il devait surement rêvé et être dans ce sommeil qu'il croyait sans rêve mais pourtant il se sentit réellement vivre. Le sang de celle qu'il désirait coulait en lui et l'avait ramené d'entre les morts.

**A SUIVRE**

Je n'attendrai pas si longtemps pour mettre la suite...


	16. L'ultime lettre

Enfin je poste un nouveau chapitre pour cette fic! Bonne Lecture!

Résumé:

Sévérus, plus que déprimé par le départ de la griffondor, prend la décision d'avaler "Amor Veritas" qui mélanger avec le sang de l'âme soeur lui redonne vie après un profond coma.

Hermione décide de la concocter après avoir lu ses derniers mots pour elle mais hésite encore. Soit elle lui donne la mort, soit la vie. A l'infirmerie, elle lui administre autour de Dumbledore et madame Pomfresh. Et grâce à elle, il sort de son coma. Hermione était bel et bien son âme soeur.

**Chapitre 16: L'ultime lettre**

Sévérus Rogue observait les feuilles tombant des arbres. C'est en été qu'il s'était infligé cette sentence et maintenant l'automne dénudait les arbres et la bise soufflait un air frais. Il était de nouveau là.

Sévérus avait fini de manger dans le calme de l'infirmerie. La journée passa vite et la nuit tomba doucement. Aucune nouvelle de la griffondor. De personne d'ailleurs. A croire qu'il était toujours dans le coma. Mais après tout, ce fut lui qui avait demandé à ce qu'on le laisse tranquille. Fatigué de réfléchir à cette situation déboussolante, il s'endormit.

De son côté Hermione avait fait classe aujourd'hui comme un jour normal mais ces pensées l'avait deconcentrées toute la journée. Savoir avec exactitude qui était l'homme de sa vie la perturbait quelques peu surtout en sachant qui il était. Sévérus était loin d'être l'homme idéal de par son passé, de son attitude avec tous et de son physique aux abords peu enviable. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne pouvait critiquer c'était son intelligence hors du commun. Et après tout c'est tout ce qu'elle recherchait en l'être opposé. Mais le retour de son professeur avait fait ressurgir son côté antipathique en ne l'oubliant pas dans le pays du sommeil. Son rejet juste après son réveil l'avait attristée. Après tout, s'il était revenu c'était grâce a elle. Mais peut être etait ce cela le problème. Savoir que son ancienne élève miss je sais tout était celle avec qui il était destiné le perturbait quelque peu.

De toute manière, elle ne voulait plus le déranger pour aujourd'hui. Elle avait des tonnes de copies a corriger, des leçons a préparer... Ainsi, le temps défila si vite qu'elle se retrouva dans son lit pour s'endormir rapidement.

Quoi de plus beau que de se réveiller sous sa couette bien au chaud alors que dehors un déluge de pluie et de vent glacial faisait rage. Cette pensée traversa l'esprit de la jeune professeur mais ce qui serait encore mieux serait d'être à ses côtés. De se sentir aimé, réconforté dans les bras virils et apaisant de son bien aimé. Elle soupira déçue en pensant à son ancien enseignant enfin dans le monde des vivants. Elle aurait bien aimé lui rendre visite mais une pile de copies devait être corriger avant 9h. Elle s'attela à son devoir.

Durant ce temps, Sévérus contemplait les bourrasques de vent s' abattant sur les cimes des arbres trempés. Il s'ennuyait ferme dans son lit mais Pompom ne voulait pas qu'il bouge. Il mangeait sans faim son petit déjeuner et pensait à elle. Que pouvait elle faire en ce moment? Sûrement plongée dans de beaux rêves Il aurait tant aimé la tenir dans ses bras et sentir son corps endormi contre lui. La matinée passa et Sévérus devenait de plus en plus mélancolique. Personne ne lui rendait visite. Il se demanda même s'il n'avait pas rêvé cela. Si ça se trouve, il était mort et en enfer!

Il allait s'endormir après avoir englouti son déjeuner pas très ragoutant quand quelqu'un entra. Son coeur fit un bond! Ca devait être Hermione. Il vit la forme approcher derrière le rideau blanc et fut déçu en voyant son directeur tirer le tissu, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres en voyant le patient.

-Sévérus! Comment allez vous? Oh je perçois de la déception à ma vue!

-Pas du tout, je suis content d'avoir enfin de la visite, fit il mentant très mal.

-Mais vous auriez préféré voir Miss Granger n'est ce pas? questionna t il amusé

En réponse, il émit son éternel grognement de dénie.

-Allons Sévérus, Miss Granger est très occupée en ce moment!

-Ah oui? Et a quoi donc? sûrement a faire du shopping dans les rues de Londres avec ses anciens camarades Potter et cie!

-Mais non Sévérus, ne savez vous donc pas qu'elle a reprit votre place d' enseignant des potions. Elle est en classe actuellement!

Le concerné écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction.

-Et, elle s'en sort?

-Oh oui admirablement, elle a beaucoup de patience et de pédagogie. Vos élèves sont ravis de l'avoir comme remplaçante.

-Pff m'étonne pas! Ils ont du sauter de joie en croyant que j'étais mort!

-Voyons Sévérus ne dites pas cela! Je parie qu'ils ont hâte de retrouver leur professeur.

-Enfin bref, vous pouvez dire à cette obsessionnelle de Pompom que je vais bien maintenant et que j'aimerais retourner dans mes quartiers. Sinon je vais devenir dingue !

-Je pense que cela peut se faire.

Ainsi, soulagé, Sévérus se leva de son lit, prit ses affaires, se changea et quitta enfin cette infirmerie de malheur.

Ils allèrent tout deux dans les cachots et Dumbledore eut la mauvaise idée d'aller dire un petit coucou à Hermione.

Celle ci était plongé dans l'explication de la préparation du Polynectar, potion qu'elle maîtrisait très bien et cela depuis fort longtemps. Soudain, elle entendit frapper à la porte et se demanda qui cela pouvait bien être

Elle autorisa l'entrée et fut plus que surprise de voir son directeur accompagné de Sévérus. Ce dernier n'avait pas très eu envie de la voir surtout dans son rôle. Il sentait déjà les dizaines d'yeux posés sur lui et entendit même des paroles de déception.

-Miss Granger! Comment se passent vos cours? Nous passions par la et on voulait vous passer le bonjour! annonça le directeur aux cotés d'un Sévérus qui ne se sentait pas à sa place dans ce qui fut SA salle de classe.

-Oh très bien! Je vous remercie d'être passé me voir, répondit l'enseignante remplaçante en scrutant son ancien professeur qui n'avait pas l'air à l'aise et qui ne la regardait pas.

- Bon et bien on ne vas pas vous importuné davantage. Vous avez un cours à finir. Soyez sage les enfants! s'exclama guilleret Albus en sondant la classe avant de la quitter en compagnie de Sévérus.

Hermione les vit sortir et continua son cours légèrement déstabilisée par cette visite. Elle se dit que ses heures en tant que professeur étaient comptés. Rogue allait certainement vouloir retrouvé ses fonctions dès demain.

Ce dernier rejoignit ses quartiers et fut très vite seul face à lui même, Dumbledore devant s'absenter.

Les évènements des derniers mois se bousculèrent dans sa tête et il réalisa ce qu'avait fait la griffondor. Elle avait eu le courage d'avoir sa vie entre ses mains. Elle aurait pu le tuer mais elle l'avait tiré de son coma. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle lui était destinée. Jamais, il n'aurait pu penser que cela arrive et pourtant. Une ancienne élève qui plus est Miss je sais tout son âme soeur? Il vacillait entre l'amertume d'avoir osé rédiger cette première lettre qui fut le déclencheur de toute cette histoire et l'espoir d'une vie nouvelle. Mais voulait il vraiment que ça change? Au moment d'avaler cette potion, il s'était dit que la mort serait une douce délivrance comparé à sa vie faite de violences, de colères et de sang. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement et il devait à présent vivre avec les conséquences de ces actes. Comme toujours.

Il redoutait la confrontation avec Hermione et il savait pertinemment qu'elle allait avoir lieu connaissant la jeune femme. Mais comment **elle** vivait avec cela? Que pouvait elle bien ressentir en constatant que la potion mélangée de son sang l'avait fait revenir d'entre les morts. Et que cette "résurrection" signifiait qu'elle et lui était dorénavant unis par ce lien.

Cependant la revoir lui avait empli son coeur d'un sentiment étrange et rassurant. Il dut admettre que son absence l'avait attristé, qu'elle lui avait manqué et qu'il rageait à tout heure de ne pas savoir ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa nouvelle vie d'étudiante universitaire. La bas, à des milliers de kilomètres.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement et fut très vite l'heure de rejoindre la grande salle pour souper. Il allait d'ailleurs la revoir, il en était sur.

Le "professeur" Granger continua ses cours en essayant de ne rien paraître. Mais au vue de ce qui s'était déroulé ces derniers heures, elle ne savait plus quelle attitude adoptée. Devait elle se sentir soulagé de lui avoir redonné vie?Inquiète? Apeurée?Heureuse? Bref, c'est une Hermione déstabilisée qui acheva sa journée d'enseignement, et quitta la salle de classe pour se diriger vers la grande salle.

Elle était si préoccupé par sa prochaine rencontre avec le maître des potions qu'elle ne remarqua que la confrontation allait être plus que proche. En effet, Sévérus étant sorti de ses quartiers, il croisa la jeune enseignante au détour d'un couloir. Ils s'arrêtèrent net l'un face à l'autre les deux très gênés.

-Professeur, comment vous sentez vous? demanda Hermione en brisant un silence de plomb et le mal aise persistant entre eux.

-Je vais bien Miss Granger, répondit il ne voulant pas s'éterniser sur ce point, il changea de sujet. Comment se passent vos cours? Vous réussissez à gérer cette bande d'incapables? l'interrogea t il cyniquement.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, je me débrouille. Tachez de vous reposer. Quand pensez vous reprendre vos cours?

Elle demeurait troublée devant lui n'osant aborder le vrai sujet à traiter. Il est clair que lui non plus ne voulait en parler et semblait toujours confus.

-Je ne sais pas encore, je voulais justement en parler avec le professeur Dumbledore.

-Vous me tiendrez au courant alors.

La discussion semblait être achevée mais ils restèrent encore immobile tentant de ne pas croiser le regard de l'autre. Sévérus se gratta la tête et mentit:

-J'ai oublié quelque chose dans mes quartiers.

Et ceci dit, il rebroussait chemin quand elle l'interrompit dans son élan:

-Je suis contente de vous revoir. J'ai eu très peur pour vous, déclara la brune sincère et rassurée de le voir devant elle.

-Oh, hé bien passez une bonne soirée, enchérit le serpentard pressé de la quitter et ne s'attardant pas sur ces belles paroles qui l'avait touché tout de même.

Lui aussi était plus que content de la voir. Enfin. Mais il ne le fit pas remarquer et la laissa, seule, dans les couloirs en s'échappant avec hâte. Elle savait très bien qu'il lui avait menti. Il était si mal à l'aise qu'il n'avait pas voulu faire le chemin avec elle jusqu'à la grande salle. Mais peu importe. Son estomac la réclamait et se rendit vite à sa table, perplexe néanmoins par cette brève rencontre.

Elle aurait bien aimé plus de... sentiments... Elle l'avait tout de même extirpé de son sommeil. Elle se serait bien entretenu davantage avec lui afin d'avoir de concrètes explications sur ce qui s'était passé entre eux et en son absence. Mais ce n'était que partie remise. Elle discuta avec Minerva durant le début du repas et fut interrompu dans sa discussion en le voyant arriver à son tour. Ils échangèrent de nouveau un regard avant qu'il prenne place à l'autre bout de la table.

-Alors mon enfant? Avez vous réussi à en discuter avec lui? demanda Minerva qui n'avait pas échappé aux regards lançés par Rogue dans leur direction durant le repas.

-Non, hélas. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il est tellement...

-Indifférent. Ne vous attardez pas sur ce trait de caractère. Je le connais bien et je sais qu'au fond de lui il ne l'est pas. Il doit vous en être reconnaissant mais c'est notre cher et inaccessible professeur de potions. Il est dur de savoir ce dont a quoi il pense réellement. Et pour lui décrocher un mot vous devez le savoir autant que moi, c'est un vrai casse tête, constata la senior après un rire réconfortant. Vous y arriverez, il faut juste de la patience et un jour il se dévoilera à vous.

-Oui merci Minerva. Ca me réconforte un peu. Et je ne vais surtout pas abandonner. J'arriverai à lui tirer les vers du nez! s'exclama la griffondor pleine de confiance et avec malice en jetant un coup d'oeil dans sa direction.

Tout a débuté avec une lettre. Et toute l'histoire va se conclure comme elle a commencé. C'est ainsi qu'après s'être restauré divinement, elle alla dans ses quartiers, prit place à son bureau, attrapa une plume et lui écrivit une autre lettre. L'ultime lettre. Celle qui allait enfin mettre terme à ce malaise. Il lui fallait des explications et elle allait en avoir!

" Professeur,

Il est temps que nous nous expliquions une bonne foi pour toute. J'en ai assez de ces tensions. Il faut que l'on mette carte sur table pour enfin en finir avec ces histoires. Je trouve votre réaction vis à vis de mon départ puéril et très égoiste. Vous faire subir les effets d'une potion comme celle ci était dangereux et insensé. Si vous vouliez me revoir, une autre lettre m'aurait fait venir vers vous. Mais au lieu de ça, j'ai appris de notre directeur la punition que vous vous étiez infligé et j'ai été particulièrement attristée. J'ai tout quitté à Remington en une fraction de seconde pour venir vous voir. J'ai hésité longtemps à faire ce remède. Mais quelque soit l'issue, ça ne pouvait être pire que de vous voir mourir jour après jour dans un profond coma.

Pour être franche, je pensais que mon départ changerai beaucoup de choses. Que j'allais m'épanouir, trouver quelqu'un mais je me suis trompée. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi seule la bas malgré les personnes rencontrées durant les quelques mois passés à l'université. J'ai regretté et je regrette encore de vous avoir quitté. Et on peut dire que je suis responsable de ce qui vous êtes arrivé. C'est pourquoi, je me devais de faire ce remède. Quoiqu'il en coûte. Fort heureusement la potion a fonctionné. Vous êtes de nouveau parmi nous et j'en suis plus que ravie. Je m'en serai voulu toute ma vie si cela vous auriez été fatal. Pouvons nous nous voir rapidement?

Hermione "

Elle appela une chouette, plaça le message à sa patte et l'animal s'envola aussitôt.

Sévérus Rogue avait quitté la grande salle et se rendait dans son appartement quand une chouette hululante vint l'opportuner. Il agita les bras en pestant contre l'animal pour s'en débarasser quand il remarqua un parchemin. Il attrapa l'oiseau et prit le message. Il reconnut de suite son écriture. Il avait tellement lu ses lettres que sa façon d'écrire lui était gravé a jamais dans sa mémoire. Le coeur tambourinant avec violence sa poitrine, il lut avec une grande attention les mots de son ancienne élève. La voir? Il en avait vraiment envie mais... Il redoutait d'affronter le regard accusateur de son "âme soeur".

Un peu de courage! Va la voir! Agit en homme mature! Il faut assumer ses actes!

Et ces avec ses pensées qu'il alla devant les quartiers de la jeune femme. Dumbledore lui avait soufflé l'information plus tôt dans la journée dans un petit clin d'oeil malicieux et avec un petit sourire de sous entendus que rogue n'avait pas apprécié. Il frappa après avoir hésité une bonne minute devant son appartement.

Hermione venait à peine de refermer les fenêtres après avoir observé l'envol et la disparition de son messager dans un ciel bleu profond quand elle entendit une personne frappée à sa porte. Surprise par cet invité inopiné, elle alla lui ouvrir. Elle poussa un petit cri de stupeur en apercevant l'homme en cape noire.

Elle l'invita à s'installer. Son intérieur était moderne et confortable. Il prit place dans un canapé bleu nuit en tissu.

-Vous voulez boire quelque chose? proposa la jeune femme encore stupéfaite de sa venue et qu'il ait fait aussi vite.

-Non merci. J'ai bien reçu votre lettre et donc me voila. Vous vouliez qu'on s'explique, annonça sans détour le professeur.

Elle fut un peu décontenancé par tant d'empressement à en finir pour de bon. Mais après tout, c'est ce qu'elle voulait également.

Elle prit place face à lui dans son fauteuil en cuir vert. Elle le regarda affectueusement avec un sourire satisfait.

-Je suis contente de vous revoir. Vous m'avez manqué.

Il ne dit rien mais la regardait intensément. Son regard était si fort comme s'il redoutait qu'elle lui échappe une nouvelle fois. Elle comprit ces pensées et le rassura:

-Je ne partirai plus professeur.

Elle se leva, alla s'assoir à ses côtés et lui prit ses mains dans les siennes.

-Je ne veux plus vous abandonner.

Elle avait comprit a quel point il avait été atteint par son départ. A quel point sa détresse l'avait poussé à commettre l'impensable. Ces paroles le réconfortait même s'il laissait transparaître son éternel froideur.

-Vous avez eu raison sur un point. C'est en partie votre faute ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Mais j'ai ma part de responsabilité dans cette histoire. J'ai toujours été égoïste et ma réaction ne me surprend pas. Mais je ne m'attendais pas que cela vous fasse tant de peine et de votre venue aussi rapide à mon chevet, conclua le serpentard d'un ton sincère.

-Je n'allais tout de même pas vous laisser dépérir dans votre lit d'infirmerie, ajouta le brune en lui souriant gentiment.

Elle plongea son regard dans ses yeux de jais. Leurs mains demeuraient unies. Elle savoura cette sensation de chaleur qu'émanait a présent du corps de l'enseignant se souvenant péniblement de sa peau glacée quand elle l'avait découvert, inerte. Ils se regardaient mutuellement sondant l'esprit de l'autre en se demandant si cette potion disait vrai. Etaient ils vraiment l'âme soeur de l'autre? Avaient ils envie que leur relation change et devienne plus intime? Elle se perdait dans ses beaux yeux noirs, sentant son souffle chaud et la douce fragrance de musc et de santal, écoutant sa respiration lente et régulière.

-Hermione?

Et elle fut tiré subitement de sa torpeur. Durant ce laps de temps ou elle s'était égarée, elle s'était dit que, malgré son physique peu attirant aux premiers abords, la différence d'âge, leur inimitié partagée pendant sa scolarité à Poudlard, son passé trouble et sanglant, elle pourrait très bien ressentir plus que de l'amitié. D'ailleurs on ne pouvait pas vraiment résumé leur relation par ce terme. Durant de nombreuses années, ils se détestèrent presque. Mais tout avait changé depuis leurs premiers échanges postaux. Elle avait découvert un autre homme. Un homme plein de regrets de souffrances de solitude. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait à l'époque et qu'elle ressentait encore parfois.

-Oui professeur? susurra la brune subjuguée par la prestance de cet homme, doté d'un esprit fin et analyste et d'une intelligence rare.

Pour elle, la beauté d'un homme ne se réduisait pas seulement à son physique. Et l'être devant elle possèdait des dons incroyables, un excellent Legilimens qui plus est; bref brillant. Comme elle. Elle fit soudainement le rapprochement avec le terme d'âme soeur. Se pourrait il vraiment qu'ils le soient?

Elle le fixait intensément. Il entra dans son esprit et entendit les belles paroles qu'elle pensait sur lui. Il fut touché par tant de compliments même s'il pensait ne pas les mériter. D'ailleurs il pouvait également lui attribuer ces qualités. Mais elle avait un physique particulièrement plaisant. Une femme d'une beauté éblouissante avec de belles formes féminines, un corps svelte, un visage fin et resplendissant. Bref il s'imaginait mal qu'une telle femme puisse vouloir de lui, cet homme au physique peu enviable.

-Ne vous dénigrer pas de la sorte. Vous avez beaucoup de charme professeur, complimenta Hermione sensuellement.

Sévérus ne savait pas sur quelle phrase s'étonner le plus. Le fait qu'elle sut lire dans ses pensées ou qu'elle lui trouve beaucoup de charme.

-Vous êtes... commença t il à dire avant d'être coupé par son interlocutrice.

-Hé oui, moi aussi je suis devenu legilimens, certifia t elle ravie de sa nouvelle faculté et de l'admiration du maître des potions.

-Incroyable... Vous êtes incroyable, admira t il, humblement.

Elle poussa un petit rire de satisfaction. Elle remarqua qu'elle tenait toujours ses mains dans les siennes et en relevant les yeux vers lui, elle eut soudain cette soudaine envie de l'embrasser. Il dut lire en elle car il avança son visage si près du sien qu'elle sentait son souffle chaud et son doux parfum boisé l'enivrer. Elle retint sa respiration. Et comme il l'avait fait quelques mois auparavant, il déposa doucement ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune femme. Elle ferma les yeux et fut emporté par le subtil et délicat mouvements de la bouche de son ancien professeur. Elle osa introduire sa langue, les joues en feu. Il fit de même et elles se caressèrent tendrement en tourbillonnant indéfiniment. Il lâcha ses mains pour poser les siennes,une dans le dos et une sur la joue droite de la griffondor. Il en profita pour se coller encore plus à elle sentant ses seins contre son torse. Elle entoura ses bras autour de sa nuque et l'entraina avec elle, s'allongeant ainsi sur le canapé, lui au dessus d'elle. Ils échangèrent encore un long et passionnel baiser quand Sévérus se décolla de ses lèvres pour déposer affectueusement les siennes dans le cou de la brune. Elle poussa de petits gémissements de plaisir et frissonnait à chaque baiser de son ainé. Elle sentit soudain l'excitation physique de cet homme qui avait son sexe, durci par cet échange charnel, tout contre elle. Cela la rendu encore plus avide de lui et lui susurra coquinement à l'oreille tout en lui caressant ses cheveux.

-Sévérus, on ferait mieux d'aller dans ma chambre.

Et tel un électrochoc, il bondit du canapé rompant tout contact corporel avec elle. Elle fut déconcerté par ce sursaut ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait interrompu cette si douce torture.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai dit? Tu n'as pas envie de moi? demanda la griffondor un regard implorant et empli de désir pour lui.

-Oh que si, répondit il souffrant déjà de cette séparation charnelle. Mais cela ne nous est pas permis, c'est même très mal.

-Mais je ne suis plus ton élève, lui fit constater Hermione. Et nous sommes deux adultes consentants. Je ne vois la rien de mal.

Elle avait prononcé ces mots avec une sensualité renversante et s'approchait de lui désireuse de poursuivre leur ébat.

-Comment peux tu me trouver attirant? questionna t il en chuchotant à peine.

-Je vois la beauté de ton esprit, et de ton coeur aussi.

-Mais j'ai été et je suis sûrement encore un être abjecte, sans scrupule, capable de commettre d'horribles actes. Je ne vois pas comment quelqu'un pourrait avoir envie de moi, déclara le serpentard sur un ton de haine et de dégoût pour ce qu'il était.

-Tu as changé. Je le sens. Ta première lettre m'en a persuadé. Tu es un homme qui veut absoudre ses pêchés et trouver enfin une raison de vivre. Je suis cette raison. Tu m'a déjà perdu. Ne refais pas cette erreur. Je suis la à présent et je t'offre mon coeur...

Elle se colla à lui, et lui mumura à l'oreille en soulevant ses pieds pour l'atteindre:

-et mon corps...

Elle l'embrassa avidement lui faisant comprendre qu'elle le désirait plus que tout. S'en fut trop pour Sévérus. Perdant ses moyens et sa réserve, il la prit dans ses bras et lui demanda, impatient:

-Ta chambre?

Elle la pointa du doigt, avant d'émettre un rire, réjoui d'avoir fait craqué son partenaire. Il se précipita avec elle dans les bras, ouvrit la porte sans délicatesse et l'allongea sur son lit, fou d'envie pour cette divine Miss je sais tout. Il prit place à son tour sur elle et continua ses baisers dans le cou puis descendu au dessus de sa poitrine. Il déboutonna doucement son chemisier puis l'ouvrit et découvrit un soutien gorge en dentelle bleu nuit qui devait cacher de sublimes seins. Il déposa ensuite ses lèvres sur son ventre doux et plat et fit balader sa langue au niveau de son nombril ce qui fit gémir de plaisir sa partenaire. Il s'attaqua ensuite à sa jupe qui fit glisser rapidement sur le sol. Elle portait une fine culotte en adéquation avec son soutien gorge. Il contempla ainsi son corps juvénile qu'il avait envie de possèder rapidement. Hermione lui adressa un sourire et se dit qu'il ne fut point juste qu'elle se retrouve seule en sous vêtements. Elle l'attira à côté d'elle et se mit sur lui à califourchon en un éclair. Elle l'embrassa avec passion avant de lui enlever d'un coup sec son pantalon noir. Elle découvrit un boxer également noir qui laissait clairement apparaître son érection ce qui la fit sourire, flattée. Elle déboutonna ensuite sa chemise pour contempler un torse un peu poilu certe mais tellement viril. Elle embrassa chaque parcelle de son corps avant de retrouver la chaleur de sa langue et en même temps enleva sa chemise et dégraffa son soutien gorge pour lui dévoiler une belle poitrine. N'en pouvant plus, il la refit basculer sous lui, embrassa ses seins nus et s'attardant sur l'aréole. Il descendit ensuite ses baisers au niveau de son ventre puis osa enlever l'unique barrière le séparant de l'entière nudité de sa compagne pour découvrir une petite toison plus qu'accueillante. Hermione ne put se retenir de rougir en se retrouvant dénuder devant ce qui fut encore il y a peu de temps son professeur. Il se leva face à elle pour l'admirer, un sourire au lèvre. Elle était si belle, nue, dans ce lit, les joues légèrement empourprées. Elle se redressa pour assister enfin à son tour à la nudité totale de son partenaire. Il venait de glisser au sol son boxer, dévoilant un sexe bien viril, ferme, et tendu... a son maximum? c'est ce qu'elle allait vérifier. Légèrement gênée de le voir dans son plus simple appareil mais tellement désireuse de le sentir en elle, elle écarta doucement les cuisses en signe d'invitation. Sévérus ne s'attarda pas plus et revint sur son amante. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau avidement quand il pénétra avec délicatesse son humide intimité. Il rentra lentement en elle avant de débuter de lents et profonds va et vient qui fit gémir de plaisir la brune qui se cambrait aux rythmes de ses mouvements. Il accèlera ses gestes en l'embrassant passionnément. Par Merlin, qu'elle aimait çà, se dit elle en souhaitant que cet échange ne se termine jamais. Des perles de sueur se mélangèrent durant leur ébat. Le monde s'était arrêté. Ils profitaient de chaque instant, de chaque pénétration, de chaque baiser, de chaque caresse. Leur échange était si fusionnel qu'ils s'abandonnèrent l'un et l'autre dans un râle de jouissance et de satisfaction. Ils reprirent leur souffle, Sévérus toujours en elle. Il ne voulait pas se retirer tout de suite pour savourer chaque moment en elle. Il l'embrassa plus tendrement avant de se retirer à regret. Ils se regardèrent affectueusement avant qu'elle ne se blottisse contre lui, la tête sur son épaule et le caresse amoureusement. Elle entendit les battements de son coeur réguliers et lents à présent ce qui l'a fit s'endormir, comblée.

Rogue ne s'assoupit pas tout de suite savourant et repensant aux moments passés avec sa compagne.

La meilleure nuit de sa vie. Il était enfin heureux. Il l'avait trouvé. La lumière du jour.

Elle existait bel et bien. Son âme soeur.

Neuf mois étaient passés. Une nouvelle année scolaire allait commencer à Poudlard. Deux personnes plus aimantes que jamais se tenaient la main, dans les couloirs du château.

-Tu es prêt pour une nouvelle année mon amour? demanda Hermione à son compagnon avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

-Il faut bien, maugréa le terrible et amoureux professeur de potions. Cela va encore être un nombres incalculables de cornichons qui va falloir se coltiner toute l'année. Une bande d'incapables!

Elle rigola en entendant les protestations de son aimé.

- Pour ça, tu n'as pas changé depuis ma première année ici en tant qu'élève.

Elle rigola de plus bel avant de se calmer et de lui murmurer doucement:

-Mais cette fois, tu ne sera plus seul dans ta classe.

Et de nouveau, elle lui déposa un baiser que le maître des potions savoura. Il décupla l'intensité de celui ci et joua avec la langue de sa partenaire quand quelqu'un vint les interrompre en toussant légèrement.

-Oh professeur Dumbledore! remarqua t elle un peu gênée d'avoir été surprise.

-Allons ce n'est rien mes enfants. Quoi de plus beau que l'amour! N'est ce pas Sévérus? demanda le vieil homme heureux de voir enfin Sévérus plus que jamais comblé.

-Oui Albus, répondit il d'une voix posée.

-Alors Miss Granger? Prête à attaquer votre nouveau rôle d'assistante des potions pour cette année? questionna le barbu.

-Oui, j'ai hâte, fit elle en souriant à son amant, encore plus heureuse de savoir qu'elle passerait tant de temps avec son âme soeur.

Dumbledore avait eu la bonne idée de l'engager comme tel et ainsi elle pourrait parfaire ses connaissances en potions et qui sait? Peut être remplacé son cher et tendre si celui ci arrivait enfin à décrocher le poste d'enseignant des cours de défenses contre les forces du mal.

-Sévérus! Vous pourriez me suivre dans mon bureau?

Il acquiesça poliment, et déposa un doux baiser à sa dulcinée.

-Je serai dans le parc si tu me cherches, annonça la jeune femme à sa moitié.

Et les deux hommes prirent le chemin du bureau de directeur. Quant à Hermione, elle alla s'asseoir au bord du lac pour lire un livre. Elle contempla l'étendue d'eau, heureuse, enfin! Ce n'avait pas été simple de parler de sa relation avec Rogue à sa famille, amis et enseignants de l'école. Surtout pour Harry et Ron. Mais avec le temps, la nouvelle fut digérer. Au final, tous étaient très contents de les voir vivre dans le bonheur.

Une demi heure passa. Elle sortit de sa lecture par l'arrivée d'un oiseau blanc. Il portait un message. Un sourire illumina son visage en se rappelant les nombreux échanges de lettres avec son homme. Elle ouvrit délicatement le parchemin. Elle cessa de respirer en lisant les mots inscrits de la main de Sévérus:

"Veux tu m'épouser Hermione Granger?"

Elle reprit difficilement sa respiration, plus que surprise par cette déclaration. Elle ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Elle observa un long instant le bout de papier qui était si romantique mais elle n'avait pas besoin d'y réfléchir car elle connaissait déjà sa réponse. Elle n'entendit pas le concerné s'avancer derrière elle, tenant une petit boite dans la main.

-Inutile de prendre ta plume pour me répondre, avait il chuchoter.

Il la fit se lever. Elle était toujours stupéfaite par sa demande et ne dit rien. Il s'agenouilla devant elle, ouvrit la boite qui contenait une magnifique bague sertie de diamants, et demanda:

-Veux tu devenir ma femme, Hermione?

Elle se mit à pleurer de bonheur. Un bonheur incommensurable. Il pouvait se montrer si romantique et si attentionné. Et il l'avait démontré durant cette demande en mariage. Hermione qui n'avait pas eu besoin de réfléchir lui répondit dans un sanglots d'euphorie:

-Oui, je veux devenir ta femme.

Soulagé par son "oui" bien qu'il n'ait eu que peu de doute quant à sa réponse, il l'embrassa de tout son amour avant de lui passer la bague de fiançailles à son doigt. Elle lui allait parfaitement et l'admira un instant avant de se faire féliciter par Dumbledore et Minerva qui n'avaient pas voulu échapper à cette si belle et romantique déclaration, au grand damne de Sévérus.

-Oh, je suis tellement contente pour vous! s'extasia le professeur de métamorphoses qui avait la larme à l'oeil.

-Félicitations mon cher, congratula le Directeur à son enseignant.

Après de chaleureuses embrassades, ils laissèrent les futurs mariés seuls. Ils échangèrent un regard amusé en voyant leurs collègues s'éloigner. Sévérus enlaça sa futur femme puis l'embrassa de nouveau.

-Moi aussi, j'ai une nouvelle à te faire partager, déclara Hermione plein de mystères.

-Ah oui? s'étonna t il, en haussant les sourcils.

Elle s'approcha de lui, et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille:

-Tu vas être papa...

FIN

Hé oui, c'est terminé! Mais peut être avez vous envie que je la continue... Qui sait je le ferai peut être. Mais je dois d'abord terminer mes fics en cours.

Quand avez vous pensez? Cela vous a t il plu? Je l'espère!

Bisous à tous!


End file.
